The Price To Trick A Nine Tailed Fox
by Suryallee
Summary: The time can hide many things, good ones and bad ones.I wondered what could have happened if Jill had known the Shop in her past. The first chapters are under revision now! I will exchange against the checked ones them in a short while!
1. Chapter 1

**The price to trick a nine tailed fox**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own one of this characters in this story, sadly but true, I only made up some characters to fill some spots.

This is only a fan fiction to amuse myself and who read this story.

**Pairings**: Jill/ Ten Chan, minor Leon/ Count D and Tetsu/ Chris( older Chris! I am not a pervert!)

**Warnings**: My bad grammar and spelling, I am native German so please bear with my English and certain scenes in the following story. Bad eating habits of certain species, cursing, death of characters, bloody scenes or scenarios with sexual content not suited for under age minors!

**Genre: **humor, horror, adventure, romance

**Beta reader,** **Savemesatan San**, Thank you for your work until now

**Description:** The time can hide many things, good and bad ones.

I wondered what could have happen if Jill had known the shop from before. This came out of my musings.

**Special Note:** This was meant as a one shot at first but the story had a mind of its own soon and so I decided to make out of it my last story for the next while. I wanted to write one about this two anyway, so here it is. Please let me know what you think, would interest me to know. I will add new chapters to the accident as soon my other beta send them back, please be patient with us.

Suryallee

**Prologue**

**The dark memories that lay hidden beneath the surface of time…**

Jillsandres!

Will you come now? We have not all day to wait for you to come out to go in the town to buy our groceries!

A mid-forty looking woman told to the empty house entry behind her in a rather angry voice.

Seconds later, a small looking honey blond little girl with a rather large cat hanging securely in her arms emerged from the dirty looking doors and stood obeying demurely next to the tall, slightly drunken women next to the family car.

A red car with lots of damages in the right side, her mother tended to scratch along the sidelines when she drove after she drunk too much…

Jillsandre looked not older as four or five but was in reality 8 already.

Under her small dress the girl wearied, allot of bruises, her father had been angry again.

Two rather rough arms from her older stepsisters yanked the small girl inside the vehicle and the strange family was off.

Since her 4 birthday, Jillsandre now lived with her fathers' sister's family…he was shot in a drug raid.

Her stepsisters where allot older than her and she did not like it to be here.

However, Jillsandre had no choice in the matter, the child carriers had sent her to live here and now, this was her family. If she liked it to stay here or not. The little girl did her best to not cause troubles all the time, did her homework, cleaned the kitchen, even was very shy and quite all the time; it helped her with them to accept her a little more. Her new family only wanted the checks that came every month, as long the girl was wise enough to stay out of their ways, they tolerated her mostly.

That day, Jillsandre's family wanted to buy a new pet.

Her father and her mother had seen a pet they wanted to have badly in a little shop in New York's Chinatown the day before.

The little girl was confused; they already hated her cat, Sinai, so why did they suddenly all want to buy another then? She stayed silent and said nothing, she was only happy that she could hold her cat with her. It was part of her contract from the carrier and so they let the pet stay.

Silently wondering what a kind of a pet her step family had decided on to buy, the little girl stepped out of the car and waited demurely until her stepmother told her to come with them inside.

The shop was dark and strange; it smelled funny, the girl thought.

Its owner was a strange looking Chinese man with clothes she never saw before someone wear! It looked almost like a dress of some sort. Little Jillsandre was a curios one, and so looked more closely at the many cages in the darkness around them. The animals inside of them looked rather lazy back at the little child. Some curious like her, some bored, and some let her even pet them through the cages, nuzzling her tiny hand all the time.

When her mother suddenly yelled after her, Jillsandre could have sworn that some of them looked at her with pity in their inhuman eyes…as if they knew how mean her family mostly was to her…

The corridors they passed, to reach the room their new pet was in, where long and darkly lit by lamps. Jillsandre stumbled more then once on a suddenly appearing stair or otherwise. She heard the pet shop owner telling her family about their new pet, when they suddenly reached the room. The motives on the wide doors showed strange looking animals with many tails that seem to play in the clouds of the sky, little Jillsandre could have looked at them forever. They looked so happy, mischievous, and clever at the same time.

The human girl did not realized that her family had already entered the room to look around inside and hurriedly followed them…only to get the shock of her little life!

Where hid all the animals that where supposed to live inside of the room? Jillsandre saw only some strange people who had tails and ears like animals but look otherwise entirely human. Confused the little girl saw her family members look at the strange people with strange gleaming eyes…what did they suddenly have. She did not like the black haired male that seems to snuggle into her mother's side and purred against her petting hand on his head; in her opinion, this one had greedy eyes that scared Jillsandre somehow.

She liked the somewhat bored looking silver haired on the other side of the room much more!

He seem to regard the entire event in the middle of the room with strange fathom red eyes and was the only one in the room without a tail. Only his strange pointy ears gave him as a member of this strange looking group of people away. A very long braid reached next to his on a couch longing body, the floor below it. In her child eyes, he looked beautiful and somewhat captivating all together. Curious, Jillsandre stepped a little closer to the young looking man, holding her cat near so that she nearly vanished behind it the whole time. Suddenly the red eyes fixed her, slowly sneaking up on him figure and let the little girl froze mid-step.

She hidi now even more behind the fur of her beloved pet cat from his bored looks at her.

Blinking at her for some seconds the tall youth snarled suddenly at her parents and said something in a foreign sounding language to the tall shopkeeper, who glanced at her shortly with his strange golden eyes and nodded. The black haired one looked somewhat curios at her for a moment and smiled at the white hair, talking for seconds in the same strange language with the silver hair.

His white haired one turned around to the little girl once more…only to find her more near to his prone body as she was before his gaze left her body! The little girl had used his distraction cleverly to sneak up more near to him! There she stood now, still hiding behind the large old cat that regarded the tall youth with wise and wary eyes all the time.

Jillsandre could not help it; this strange young man made her curious in some way. She peeked around her cat and looked at the tall youth more closely, in her mind wondering if his hair would feel as soft as it looked.

When his eyes suddenly fixed her again with a somewhat surprised stare, she giggled hidden behind her cat and grinned from behind her cats fur at him mischievously. That brought to her a soft laugh from of him, and a friendly grin right after. He seem not to mind her the little sneaking up act the slightest. To her, he looked rather amused at her little act. Her eyes took in the long, more claws ike nails on the long fingered hands. Feeling bolt, the little girl sat down right next to the strange youth on the couch and reached hesitantly out to touch his feathery white hair with her hand for a second and then she removed her hand fast, again. Suddenly feeling spooked for some strange, unknown reason; Her large blue eyes hid even more behind her huge cat.

To her surprise, he did not seem to mind her the curiosity, it was more as he was used to the strange curiosity of others with his white hair. He even smirked at her friendly and then looked at the tiny appearing girl with strangely clouded almost sad eyes for a second. To Jillsandres' delight, the stranger let her stroke once more along the long braid that fascinated her so much; she had never seen a male with such long hair before in her life! She was never aware the strange conversation above her little head; Going on between the shopkeeper, the black haired male she did not like, and the red eyed man whose white hair she petted all the while. Nor did she see her cat narrow her slit eyes at them all and trying to make her move away from the stranger, who suddenly fixed her cat with eyes that looked much older than they should. Her cat gave up on making her move, but glared instead at the silver haired one that did not seem to mind her to do so, and said something in his language to her cat; The cat let out a single huff at him.

Almost like a girl, she thought, absorbed in the rather silky feeling of the long strands, He looks almost like a girl with that long hair…

The suddenly loudly voice of her step mother brought her out of the wonderful silent world she had slipped into, it was time to go. Her eyes looked apologetically at the red eyed male as she stood up fast to obey her mother. To her surprise, the stranger also stood and then suddenly bends down to stroke her lightly over the cheek, as if he understood her completely. Soft eyes seem to smile at the blue that looked up at him in silent question.The the little girl suddenly gave him a bright, toothy smile that seem to light the dim room in sunlight, with its radiant happiness.with out warning, she suddenly darted forward and gave the silver male a peck on the nose.

She giggled and hid shyly behind her huge cat again, only to run quickly after her parents leaving the strange rooms.

She paid no further to the tall figure in the room mind for now, in Jillsadres' little head was only one thought running around; to not make her parents angry enough again to hit her again later. Therefore, she forced her little legs to carry her as fast they could back to her family.

She didn't knew that in the room the strange male looked, somewhat bewildered, after her fast vanishing form for seconds…perplex frozen to the spot from the suddenly radiant smile and kiss he had received from the silent girl.

Head shaking, the youth looking creature suddenly turned around with an amused smirk and laid back down on the couch to long on it, never aware that he touched his nose all the time in silent wonderment, only wondering why he suddenly felt so strangely sad…

The black haired male came home with them.

Jillsandre did not like the looks he gave her family or herself all the time! His eyes glanced at them like a hunters eyes to prey all the time, and the silent girl did not like the looks the slightest. His dark eyes where somewhat unnerving and made her shift nervously in her seat every time he looked at her. Her cat seem to agree with her in that, she hissed softly, constantly at the stranger and even hit one time after him when he dared to try to touch the little girl.

A smirk was his only answer to that and soon he occupied himself with her family members.

Jillsandre could not understand it; had they not gone there to buy a pet?

In addition, why did her stepmother let the man lay his head in her lap all the time? Why did her stepfather not say something as he always did it when another man came near to her stepmother?

In her little brain, she could not get this all together, but as soon as they reached their home, the male jumped out of the car and went exploring around the rather unclean looking house. His nose twitched in disgust at the sight but when he turned around to her family again, all he wore was a smile.

She took that as her clue to vanish in her little room. The next days, Jillsandre watched her family slowly change. It began all with it that she came home from school the next day to find out that her mother had cleaned the house!

Slowly, her family changed their behavior too, no longer her parents where drinking as much as they did before. Her father found a job and her mother even cleaned the laundry…Jillsandre slowly believed that all would go better now.

Still, her stomach feeling told her all the time to stay away from the strange man with the name, Ayoshi. That, all the other people seem to see a large black haired fox and not the man, even though she saw him all the time. Silently wondering about it all the time, Jillsandre slowly realized, that she was, along with her family, were the only ones who saw him as a human being!

This all made it harder for the girl to go along with the strange man.

She stayed mostly out of his way; much to his irritation… after that, the man called Ayoshi began to follow her little frame often around the house. Jillsandre always hid behind her cat when he was near her and never spoke a word with him. True, he was as beautiful as the silver one had it been, but some how, Ayoshi frightened the girl and in a way she did not understand really.

Jillsandre began to close her doors in the night.

Her sisters on the other hand, basked seemingly in his presence all the time, gave him what ever he asked for with his deep smooth voice and petted him all the time. The strange incense that came with him burned even all night long in the family household, and the male was given an own room. Even her stepfather acted, around the black haired male, like a teenager all the time!

She could not understand her family anymore!

Sometimes, the girl had began to wish that they had taken the other one home with them instead of this Ayoshi. She was sure she could have been a friend with him…and something told her that he was allot of nicer as this one.

Then one day, she saw something that she would never forget in her live.

She remembered that with Ayoshi it also came a contract to her family. In it stand three rules about their **pet**.

The first one had been to always burn that incense stuff.

The next was to give him always-fresh food, mostly raw meat, and fresh water and to give him his own room.

The last was something; little Jillsandre did not understand and was a little clueless about;

What had the Chinese man meant when he told her family to let Ayoshi never sleep inside of their beds at night with him? More so, why should they especially not let him sleep in their beds in nights with a full moon?

She could not understand this third rule until the night she awoke from her slumber and went downstairs to get herself a glass of water from the kitchen. On her way, she came across her parent's rooms. To her utter surprise, the door was open and she could look inside. Her stepmother had shortly before found a new job too and was now working mostly at night. Inside the room of her parents she heard a familiar squeaking of their mattress, was her step mom not out working tonight? If so, why was her stepfather then moaning like he always did it when he and her stepmother wanted to be alone in here.

The mirror of their wardrobe showed the little, 8 years old girl a rather disturbing sight accidentally.

Her father lay under the black haired male who seems to trust into his backside, both naked and he was moaning like mad!

Blushing furiously, the little girl hurried to run away from the scenery and hid herself under her blanket for the rest of the night.

Madly blushing all the time and an angry hissing cat next to her.

The next day she found her father, strangely ill looking at the breakfast table and his normally tan skin looked white as a wall.

A few days later her mother came out of her bedroom also white as a wall, Ayoshi looked pleased at the now to him even more affectionate pair; all the time licking his chops and gazing at them with burning eyes.

Now, Jillsandre was scared of him.

It took only a few more days for the creature to get her 17 years old step sister number one and then after not even a day, her other 18 years old sister too to sleep with him…from that day on, all other members in her household seems to have gone crazy.

After her oldest stepsister had begun to sleep with the male in her rooms, the ink on the paper of the contract that always lay on her father's desk went from black to red.

Jillsandre could not understand how this could happen but it was so.

From now on, her cat never left her side when she was at home, especially not when Ayoshi was fooling around with one of the others if it was day or night.

He often stood in the entrance to her room and watched her. Always, when he did that, she slammed her door right into his dirty grinning face. Jillsandre took the key from the key ring that belonged to her room and begun to lock her rooms at night.

Then one day, when she came home, a doctor brought her father to the hospital in an ambulance car.

The doctors could only tell her mother later that his heart gave up and a few days later they went to his funeral all together.

The night before he went to the hospital, it had been a full moon night.

The little girl could only helplessly stare at the impassionate looks her family gave the dead man in the grave and then watch with utter horror her family back home, went on with their former activities! As much she cried, tried to talk with them all or else, they did never listen, they only kept snapping at her and told her to leave their beloved pet alone. Jillsandre began slowly to hate the black haired male that destroyed her former family slowly but steadily.

For the little girl, the live in this madhouse grew steadily increasingly dangerous with the following months. Ayoshi followed her now nearly ever around in the house, never listen when the others called him to their rooms or her cat hissed at him.

He tried more then once to talk to her, but she gave him never an answer nor showed that she even heard him. Jillsandre never looked at him directly; always she used the thick fur of her cat to peek through at him.

All nights she locked her room door and kept him out. Her little brain did not want to know what he would do if she let him in.

Her remianing family members grew weaker and weaker with the time. One day her teacher asked her what was going on at home of her family, concerned about the little girl.

Just before she could tell her, her cat hissed from the window at her warningly, and the little one told, her instead of the truth, that she did not know that either.

Jillsandre was not sure why she did so, but somehow it seemed the right thing to do.

Later, at home, Ayoshi hissed for the first time he was there, at her cat, in a rather nasty way.

From that day on, he began to try to coax her with presents and smiles to talk with him. He even went so far to sleep at her door way at night, nerveless; Jillsandre did not let him inside the room nor talked with him.

His tried to get her to talk with him, even if it was only one word; he grew more and more frantic with each passing day now. Her family members tried to get her to talk to him too, first with words and then later with hitting her all the time. They stopped with the abuse only because her teacher told them that she would tell the child care workers about it.

Ayoshi seem to grew more angry and dangerous with each passing day she kept it up to ignore him, something told her in her belly that she did better never listen to his questions and false words of friendly things. That it was better to never let him inside her room with her at night, just as the contract had told them all to do so in the first place.

So, with the time, she was the only one left who just treated him as the contract stated to follow.

Then came the night that would stay horridly in her little mind for the rest of her entire live…the night, the rest of all of her existing little world around her vanished forever out of Jillsandres life.

The afternoon before all begun harmless, with Ayoshi trying again like mad to get her to acknowledge his presence.

Snarling he went in the direction of downstairs after his ineffective attempts and grasped her eldest sister on his way downstairs in his fury. Only to vanish with the giggling, much too tired and ill looking girl, into her room with a smirk in her direction some minutes later.

"Fine," he told her, "stay silent. In the end, it does not matter little one. I have already what I wanted, and tonight is pay time! " His voice grew suddenly strangely affectionate when he addressed the shivering girl with her cat again, that looked horrified at the tall man that shoved her sister roughly inside of the her room. His black eyes seem to glow red for a second and then settle back to their normal black color, they held a strange look inside of them when he glanced at her tiny frame standing solemly in her doorway.

It was almost as if he tried to sort out what to think of the honey blond haired girl.

Then he gave her an honest smile that scared Jillsandre even more than all his smirks had done it ever all the time before, and crouched down right in front of her tiny body. She stepped backwards when his long nailed hand reached up to touch her face, always the girl avoided being touched by the black haired male at all costs. His black tail swished angrily behind his frame for seconds then he grinned at the tiny girl and her cat.

" You know, it doesn't matters in the end. They broke the contract, all four of them did it, and you are the only one who did not. Then again, you are still a child, even given a rather stubborn and cute one!" Here she saw him smirk when she shoved her nose away from him in the air. Before she could stop him or avoid him this time, his long fingered hand found its way in her curls and scratched lightly along her scalp when he let it slide through her long hair. " It doesn't matters now, they practically signed you over to me in their foolish haze to get their darkest fantasies fulfilled… do you know what? You will get used to my touch soon and even like me with the time, little one. Because I have decided to take you back with me, you are a waste to them anyway." Suddenly her cat hit her paw with her sharp talons right over his hand. He hissed and removed it quickly out of her reach, and then he stood and turned around.

With a last grin in Jillsandres direction and a snarl at her cat, he left the horrified girl alone for now and closed her sister's door behind him.

In the hallway, Jillsandre shivered violently at the meaning of his cryptically stated words and clutched her cat closer to her. Said cat was hissing and snarling like mad at the closed door and looked rather livid in her fury.

Even for an old cat like her, Sinai made a rather good picture of an angered pet!

Hurriedly Jillsandre ran inside her room and closed the doors with her key behind her, then she jumped inside her bed and hided under her covers.

Her lithe body shock in shivers of her childish fears and tears ran freely down her checks.

When the sun vanished behind the horizon, her cat suddenly moved out of her embrace and to her utter surprise, shifted into the form of a rather elderly woman that hissed at the door to her room inhumanly. The old woman reminded the startled girl strangely at her pet and little Jillsandre peeked out of her little nest on her bed out of the blanked she had wrapped around her body, at the elderly woman that looked rather angry in her opinion.

" Stupid Kitsune! First, he coaxes the entire family into his little dance of dead and then he has the nerve to try to lure my little sweetheart into his clutches! Jillsandre has not broken the contract; he should know better as to try to do such a thing! Its not allowed! "

Then the old woman turned around to Jillsandres still shivering form, " Don't worry little sweetheart," her gaze was affectionate and kind, Jillsandre trusted this strange woman/ cat from the start, " I will not let this stupid lunatic hurt you. Listen Jillsandre, I am far too old to fight the seven tailed fox and even in my younger days I could have never fought against him and won. He is just too strong, especially after he ate all this energy from your family. With a little bad luck, it will gain him even another cursed tail! Curse it! Why could they not have chosen one of the other ones in the room or the cursed nine tailed fox even? No, their desires must be dark ones…as always. We have to hurry to get out of here, before he finishes his killing frenzy and comes after you my sweetheart!"

Her strange inhuman eyes closed with a sight at nothing in order, then she cradled Jillsandre in her arms and left the house through the window of the girl's room.

Said girl stayed silent the whole time in her arms, snuggling deeply into the hold of the cat woman that held her so securely and wondering about her cat's words…what n.i.n.e. Tail? All the way to a location unknown to the girl, the cat woman cooed at the frightened girl and held her tight to her own body. She stopped first when they both reached the back of the big garden where an old tree stood.

Jillsandre always had thought he looked somewhat holy to her.

Soon she found herself back, perched in the branches, and tucked behind the old cat in a small hole in the tree.

From her family home screams began soon to breach the night's silence, she could even make out which belonged to which of the women in the house. After some minutes the lights in the neighborhood began to burn through the night and soon after the last voice had died out, the shivering girl could hear a growling creature approach the tree the two hid in.

His black hairs looked as if they were floating through unseen water around him. His clothes had changed from his normal rather lazy stile of a black shirt and tight pants to a strange dress like cloth she never saw before in her life.

He was snarling at the cat maliciously that guarded the entrance to her little cave in the tree behind her back. Both hissed at each other with malice in their inhuman snarls, hisses, and growls then he suddenly leaped upwards and his sharp talons sliced through her cat's troat.

For seconds, all Jillsandre could do was to stare wide eyed at the falling figure of the cat that she had known since she was a baby.

Then, she screamed…and did not stop to scream until a gunshot thundered loudly through the night.

She watched the bullet hit the black haired stranger right in his back, but surprisingly he did not drop down dead.

"Jim! Watch out! That damned thing is still able to move!"

The man that screamed this at another who held a gun was maybe in his mid thirties and aimed his own gun at the black haired man under her tree.

"I see that too, you moron! What in the name of the seven hells is that **Thing**! It looks like a gigantic fox with too many tails. We cannot let him get closer to the little girl in the tree! Fire!!"

The other man who had spoken was maybe in his late twenties. He began to aim at Ayoshi with his gun again.

"What the hell…shoot it down already!"

He watched with his companion together the fox suddenly leap up height in the air and so escape their shots at him in bewilderment.

For seconds that seem to be hours, Jillsandres and Ayoshis eyes locked and the girl put all her hate and pain inside her blue eyes in those moments.

In the black eyes of the creature that she knew under the name, Ayoshi laid only a strange sadness, much anger, and a strange glint. Then, he vanished with an angry howl in the night's air…just as if he was never there in the first place.

Cracking sounds of branches moaning in protest under the weight of a person crawling its way up to her spot, announced the man that slowly made his way to her spot.

When the man called Jim finally reached her place, his eyes greet a sad sight. He saw a little girl of maybe 5 or 7 years, holding tightly and softly sobbing at the body of a dead old cat. The girl badly shocked and crying silently into the bloody pelt of the dead old tabby with the open sliced throat. To him it looked as if the creature had tried to take a hit meant for the little girl. He shook his head on the saddening scene and sent a silent prayer for the brave old cat to the heavens. Vowing in his mind to let her cat bury in a peaceful place when this all was over.

All the time the girl whispered one single sentence repeatedly…

"I hate you Ayoshi and one day I will kill you!"

Two weeks later, the case of Jillsandre Majavy and her family was closed from the police station; nobody ever found again a trace of the strange beast that her step parents had bought in the little pet shop in Chinatown.

Its owner told them a strange story about their contract and the evidence of hints on their living place told the police officer fast that he had not joked!

Jim could never prove him anything to have to do with the incident and angrily he left without stopping to let the shop owner know what happened with Jillsandre…somehow, this strange man creeper his insides out and he did not want to let him know more about the little girls whereabouts as necessary.

One week later, officer Jim Peterson and his wife Melany Peterson, both twenty eight of age, adopted a little eight years old girl and gave her the new name with the adoption; Jill Peterson.

One month late, little Jill met a grumpy, almost the entire time cursing boy at a family party that her new parents held to introduce her to her new family members. The name of the clumsy boy was Leon Orcot and soon the two began to befriend each other…

Deep in the dark halls of a certain pet shop in Chinatown, a black fox nursed his shot wounds under the watchful gaze of another fox that seem to have, just like him, too many tails.

Angry that he had not gotten his way this time and the price he had wanted.

The other, that appeared to be a silver fox with nine tails watched him curse and nurse his wounds the entire time with a strange glint in his red eyes.

In his mind still seeing all the time the bright smile of the little girl with the honey blond curls and hearing her giggles, he began silently to wonder about it, how long it would take his rival to find out that it had been him who had directed the two officers to the tall tree in that night…

End of part one.


	2. Chapter 2

**The price to trick a nine tailed fox**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own one of this characters in this story, sadly but true, I only made up some characters to fill some spots.

This is only a fan fiction to amuse myself and who read this story.

**Pairings**: Jill/ Ten Chan, minor Leon/ Count D and Tetsu/ Chris( older Chris! I am not a pervert!)

**Warnings**: My bad grammar and spelling, I am native German so please bear with my English and certain scenes in the following story. Bad eating habits of certain species, cursing, death of characters, bloody scenes or scenarios with sexual content not suited for under age minors!

**Genre: **humor, horror, adventure, romance

**Beta reader,** **Savemesatan San**, Thank you for your work until now

**Description:** The time can hide many things, good and bad ones.

I wondered what could have happen if Jill had known the shop from before. This came out of my musings.

**Special Note:** This was meant as a one shot at first but the story had a mind of its own soon and so I decided to make out of it my last story for the next while. I wanted to write one about this two anyway, so here it is. Please let me know what you think, would interest me to know.

Suryallee

Jill Peterson, age twenty five watched her partner and childhood friend, Leon Orcot enters the same shop doors she had crossed in at the young age of eight.

Her stomach knot itself together in her bad memories of that days…silently the young woman cursed herself for not having thought about this all earlier!, before she sent Leon to investigate the shop owner further.

Much to the honey blond haired police officers relief, her longtime friend emerged again from the cursed halls without a pet perched in his arms in a rather angry way. She could not possibly tell him! Leon would have never believed her childhood stories anyways and she doubted it much that he would ever believe her again after she told him her story, ever.

Soon after his departure from the place, another figure leaved the shops dark halls and went slowly to the shop area to seemingly buy some things there. Then he suddenly turned and fixed the young woman with his mismatched gaze.

To the Chinese looking male's surprise the young woman seems to nearly double over in relieve when he looked at her! When he approached her, curious about her staring at his shop, she told the so much familiar looking D that she was looking for Leon. To her utter surprise he did buy it and told her that Leon left just seconds ago.

His eyes, she had waited to see his eyes before she did anything.

The other one, out of her past, had golden ones, D had one purple and one golden one. D looked younger, somehow as the other had looked. The cop mused, he must be a family member or something like that.

Suddenly feeling bold, the young woman apologized for Leon's rude behavior, D told her about it as took the tall shopkeeper by his hand practically dragging him inside the next ice-cream shop she could find.

Some of the elders there that she talked with told her about his sweet tooth, and she used this fast for her advantage to make him her friend.

Only a minute later, his sudden protests died down and Jill saw a sight she never had before in her life!

A nearly drooling D stood in front of the glass that kept him from all the flavorful icecream containers behind D seem to have a nearly heart attack in his happy reaction, suddenly he turned around to the slightly shocked female officer with tears and a near adoring look in his eyes. Jill gulped visibly at his pleading and begging eyes and ordered fast a big bowl of icecream for the strange man.

In what seemed only to be seconds to Jill, the man had finished of his bowl with a near glowing delight she never seen on a person of before, believing that it was possibly even comical. He was like a child that discovered ice cream for the first time. Warning him in a good-natured fashion not to eat too fast due to the bad effects of icecream and brain cells, she watched him finish his bowl with amused eyes.

His strange pet seem to love the strawberries of his bowl, D viciously tried to guard from the cute thing…she stood up and went for another order. When she came back, she brought her own bowl with her, a new one for D, and a small bowl, filled with strawberries for his cute pet. That prompted Q to look almost as adoringly at her as his master had done it before. Tiny hands folded and hearts in his eyes included…she could not help it and had to snicker at the cute sight.

It even hopped on her hand to eat his strawberry, much to D's seemingl surprise. The count told her a little more sober from his strange act now that Q-Chan, as he called the little cute bat bunny, never did that normally. Then he went on to ravish his own second portion of ice cream happily. Jill shrugged her shoulders at that and fed another strawberry to the cute thing.

After their meal, both talked a little about Leon and she told him not to take him too hard. She then excused herself, paid the cashier, and left the shop with him. He asked her to visit him and his shop one day, thoguh she quickly denied politely but steadly. Jill cuddled the cute bat-bunnyone last timebefore she gave it back to its owner and quickly left that place.

Much to its seeming dislike, D look from Jill's retreating form to his pet and back again several times in his confusion.

The next weeks, months and even years, Jill watched out of a safe distance, the entire drama she silently called 'The Count and the beast' story.

She never set a foot inside his shop; when they both met, it was always outside, on a crime scene, in the park, at the shops or at the presidium. Nevertheless, never she accepted his numberless invitations to visit his shop.

Much to D´s constant confusion, she always managed to have a good excuse for him to not to do so…and some strawberries in her pocket for Q-Chan.

The little bat bunny always had such a cute look in his little eyes when she gave him one. Often, when Leon and the current count had one of their fights, she sat calmly with the bunny near the feuding males and fed the little cutie with one or two berries carefully avoiding it to let him smear it on his fur. Later with the time, D often had a strange looking goat like creature with him and Chris and often a tiny looking raccoon accompanied them all too. Soon the young woman had some fruits with her when she knew that she would meet the count and some portion of a raw steak or other meat for the strange creature with her.

Mostly all for sat on some park bench and watched the two feuding males, right in front of them, argue meanwhile they all ate something.

First, the goat seemed to snarl at her but that changed soon after she brought him something to gnaw on with her each time she met him. In the later times, he even let her pet him, what angered Leon somehow, and amused D to no end at the same time.

Always giving Leon smart remarks seemed to give her more credit to the strange goat creature too and so she was the only living human besides Chris and the count who could touch him without to losing their hand.

The raccoon always seem to giggle when she gave it a fruit. Much to D´s confusion, his bat-bunny often squeaked at the goat and the raccoon in its fury to get his place on her lap back.

Leon's only remark at this was, "He's jealous, D."

The goat gazed often questionable at her when she managed it again to avoid it to come to the shop to visit D.

When she one day had to get Chris for Leon from the shop, she brought a coworker with her who told D that she waited outside for Chris because she had no time.

Therefore, when the shop finally vanished and Leon told her what he had seen, Jill had never set one foot inside the shops dark halls.

When he told her that the bat-bunny had been D´s grandfather, Jill did something Leon had never expected happen to her; She simply fainted!

Currently, the woman sat in the back of a rather expensive looking limousine and mused about it, how in the name of the seven hells Leon had managed it to get her sorry ass all the way to china and more so into this dress!

Groaning she realized that it was her damned own fault!

Why she had to encourage the baka to search after D in the first place?

To her excuse, who could have thought that he would ever find the stupid Kami and then to fall in love with the very same one in the first place? More so, that the Kami fell in love with her childhood friend too?

Now, she found herself back here, clad in a rather expensive robe of red and golden silk and driving to their wedding party, so to speak.

They held the party in an old temple area here in Honk Kong, with only certain invited persons allowed to enter.

The people in the streets seem to have a national day or so, all folks where on the streets and seem to have a big party going on. Strangely, Jill could not remember hearing about one when she came here…

Shaking her head softly at the ruckus outside her car, she thought again about how she would survive the next hours without hitting Sofu D or to do another stupid thing! Even now, her childhood memories haunted her sometimes…

A rather happy looking Leon knocked suddenly on her car window and directed the frustrated driver over to a free parking spot. The poor man blinked when he saw who stoond outside the limousine and showed him the free spot!

Much to Jill's surprise, she mused, it must have to do with the fact that he was now D´s mate…or how ever they called their relationship!

Just before the man complied and directed the vehicle in the direction of the parking log, her blue eyes suddenly spotted Christopher's blond head in the mass of people. The young man seem to hug a red haired male that looked like a second Aladdin to her in his strange pants and vest. Did that person have horns on his head or did she imagine things here? Jill suddenly remembered Leon's stories about human looking animals…a bad feeling run suddenly down her spine…did this red head mean that here where some of D´s pets in human form?

Suddenly she blinked rapidly in the car, for moments Jill was tempted to leave the car and to dive into the mass of people around the area of the secluded temple to vanish from earth. Leon and D or not, Jill did not want to meet this …this, horrid creature ever again! Shaking for some seconds the young woman's eyes caught suddenly a pair of strangers that had accompanied Chris on the entrance stairs of the temple.

Now, Jill as pale white as a wall…because one of the two newcomers had jet black hair and a tail…she knew this male…and the other one too…her frame shock in her childhood fears and she fainted dead away in the back of the car.

When she came back again, Jill found her senses back in a strange looking room with the overly concerned D and Leon sitting at her begging and asking her what she had.

Leon had heard the scream of the driver and brought her inside of the temple. Now her friend looked with worry down at her face and D made the perfect picture of an absolutely concerned being next to him. Feeling now rather bad, she sat up and told them both about the entire ruckus outside the area. Both seem to buy her story and fast concluded out of it that it all must have been too much for her.

Soon she found herself back in the main rooms were the strange party where held and her eyes took in wonderment all the strange looking creatures in that faked to the outside world to be humans. Jill could not believe her eyes, how could anyone here believe that these beings in their exotic cloths and jewelry where humans?

Her eyes suddenly found Chris and his strange group of friends; sharply the female turned on her heels and went to the opposite side of the room, to avoid it to meet the two beings in Christopher's company.

This went on nearly three times before one of them finally got it that she was avoiding them all of all costs.

The one who figured this out was the Totetsu that held on the younger Orcot all the time possessively. He remembered that female to not to be this jumpy from his past…what the hell had this woman had?!

He deserted the others for a few minutes to stride over where Jill stood currently and nipped at some cake stuff everyone there ate at the time.

"Why do you avoid Chris all the time?"

His voice was blunt and held a slight growl inside, Jill looked at him startled and then down to her feet for seconds. Then she gave him an answer he had not expected.

" I don't want to meet that two fox boys that are with him over there…please don't ask me why, I just don't want to meet them, OK?" His golden eyes glared at her for a fraction of a second then the red head nodded, " No one with a sane mind want to befriend a Kitsune!" He turned again and soon after his depart, Chris came over to her alone with him and for some minutes the woman could forget her fears with laughing with the two so unlike beings. Tetsu´s remarks had her soon laugh even more and she found him even more amusing as she did it in the past.

That soon noticed some others around them and so, all three had soon more and more company in their little round. She found herself back to talk with beings she never thought that could exist, a tiny looking girl that told her that it was Pon Chan the raccoon from before, asked her why she still wore her coat. Blushing she told her she had felt chilly and soon Jill removed the stupid thing in the backrooms of the party place.

The later the day grew the more of the humans left the temple ground.

Soon she and some others where the only ones in this place who where fully human beings and not some of D´s pets…Jill still was with the strange duo of Tetsu and Chris, along with Pon who cutely yawned the longer they all sat there. The little raccoon girl fell asleep in her lap around midnight and so she carried it over to D to ask him where she could lay the little girl down to rest peacefully.

The Kami told her to follow him and brought her through a door she had not seen before right in the wall of one of the temple walls, to that place, she had always avoided to step into anew.

The dark halls of the pet shop.

In it, many new animals in human disguise greeted the count with respect, and looked at her curious.

That she carried Pon Chan rather carefully seem to be a plus in their inhuman gazes for her. He led her to a big and cutely decorated room that she could easily imagine it to be the one of the raccoon girl.

When they emerged from it again, Jill's luck went out…right before her one of the two males she had tried all the time to avoid, suddenly emerged out of a formerly closed door with a giggling cat girl at his side.

Ayoshi.

His black eyes seem not to recognize her, as the girl from once, he looked no older than he had looked when she was a child…

Still, this very same fox had destroyed her family and killed her beloved old cat Sinai!

Jill was not aware of it that her silken robe looked rather beautiful on her, nor did the woman know how many of the animals silently asked the count all the time if he could not ask her to buy them…mostly the males around him but even some of the females did the same.

D was amused with this to no end, he had to give, Jill Peterson looked rather appealing in this dress and could easily outdo the strange inhuman beauty of the most of his animals, dressed like this.

Her curls framed her heart shaped face beautifully and the skin of the human female glowed golden in the dim light of the pet shop. That seems the black Kitsune to see too and so he asked D promptly if she was a customer and if he could have her in his native tongue. He got his answer from a not awaited source, from the now rather fuming looking female next to D! That told him in his one language, fluid Japanese, that she would not buy him even if he would be the last male being on earth! Then Jill practically stalked away from the surprised looking Kitsune under the loud laughter of the other animals who had witnessed the entire scene and now practically rolled on the floor in their laughter about the ditched fox.

D hid his own laugh behind a sleeve of his cheongsam and hurried after her still lividly cursing form to bring her back to the others on the main party before something else could agitate the female even more to go ballistic in the end. Behind him, Ayoshi looked bewildered at the fuming female's back and wondered what he had said to anger that woman this much.

Two red eyes had seen the entire event out of a side hall and their owner had a hard time to end his laughter about Ayoshis clueless look. Priceless, Ten thought, Ayoshi ditched by a female human!

The silver foxes eyes danced with mirth about his rival's misery and soon the other occupants of the pet shop begun to tease the black Kitsune with the recent failure of his oh so famous charms with human females…much to the black foxes growing annoyance

Ten followed the pair of D and the detective partner of Leon back to the main rooms and tried on the way to find out why this particular female looked so familiar to him. He could not put a claw on it…dammed! Shaking his white head, the silver fox spotted the female sitting on a cushion near the little fake lake in the middle of the room where she still seem to fume about Ayoshis little talk to D to ask her to buy him.

Jill kept mumbling all the time about the stupidity of fox males and Kitsune males in general under her breath. Well, that comment got the silver fox by his pride in no time!

He practically stalked over to her and addressed her in a honey sweet voice.

"It is not nice to put every one of a species in one pot together because of one stupid idiot of their race!"

His red eyes bore themselves in to a set of blazing blue that suddenly spit fire at the owner of the red set.

"Oh? Really? How it comes then, that you all here say the very same about every member of the human race all the time? Huh?"

Ten was taken aback, but did not give up so easily to defend his pride, especially not when his pride stood on the line!

"Well, mostly all you humans tend to abuse animals all the time and break your contracts, besides that, I for example did nothing to you!"

Her gaze turned from fuming to a strange smirk when she finally told him…

"So you say I hurt animals too then, hmm."

Now Ten fumed at the sly female, darn it! Of course, he could not proof such a thing to her and soon his sharp mind realized that she had backed him in a corner for now.

"I never said you did so!"

"But you told me just a second ago All humans abuse animals!" Was her fuming replay at him meanwhile her eyes shoot fire at his red ones!

"And? You said all Kitsune's are like Ayoshi!" He told her as fiery as she addressed him before and put his face so near to Jill's that their noses touched in his growing fury.

Suddenly her rather unnerving smirk told him that he made a fatal error this time!

"Strange that I can't remember it to have said such a thing? I can only remember it to have said such a thing about male Kitsune and not the entire race in general, smart mouth!"

Blinking at her sudden reply, Ten was aware that Tetsu stood beside him and currently doubled over in his laughter at Ten's misery to have gotten on the wrong end of her fury. Beside him stood D who tried to hide his laughing face in Leon's Chinese, styled shirt and Leon tried to do the same in his blue cheongsam. Chris held his hands before his head and mumbled something like that this what you get if you try to win a word match with aunt Jill when she is this angry.

Much to Tens growing anger, that human bitch had outsmarted him this time!

Therefore, the fox did a rather rarely thing for him and let his anger get the better out of him this time.

"You know what? I did not ask D to sell me to you and surprise, surprise, I am a Male Kitsune! How did you put it so nicely into words in the hallway? Even if you would be the last female on earth, I would rather found dead before I would let you buy me ever!"

His red eyes shot equally fiery looks at the grinning female before him…her blue eyes stopped her mocking grinning and spat fire at his red ones in reply.

"Good! Only a stupid idiot would buy a male Kitsune like you or him from him ever anyways! You two are trouble on four feet!"

Gasping out in his fury about her angry replay, the now livid Kitsune snapped at her…

"Oh? And who are you to know that? Besides what Kitsune male would want to have such a frustrated and nasty female like you as his owner anyways!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ten could suddenly see Leon fast retreating from the war zone of them two.

Jill gasped for breath for seconds at his nasty comment about her before she exploded.

"You little…! You know, it needs a frustrated being to recognize another in the first place, smart mouth! Only a lunatic woman would want to have such a smart ass like you around her for longer as two seconds! And what should this frustrated comment suppose to mean anyway fox boy!? The only frustrated being I see here is a certain fox that has pissed me off since I met him. All I wanted was to be left alone here after your buddy thought it was funny to piss me off!"

Ten gaped at her comment about frustrated beings for seconds, next to him, Tetsu gasped for oxygen on the floor and held his stomach all the time. To see the nine Tail this flustered…priceless!

Tens gaze held a rather nasty glint when he spat his next words practically out and right in her face, his own was by now as red tinted from his anger as the females.

"It needs not an genius to see that nobody wants to be with a female like you all the time! Besides that, who could blame them? At least the human females I know smell after their mates, you have not even a hint of a male scent on your skin."

Jill froze for seconds in place…then Ten found himself back on the floor below him without to know what exactly happened to him to land there in the first place. The left half of his face hurt like hell and his tongue tasted blood in his mouth. The fuming female glared holes in his skull from above him before she suddenly addressed him in and with a rather honey sweet voice.

"Maybe, you little maniac, I smell so because of a point you would never understand in your hormone commanded, single-minded little existence anyway!"

He jumped back to his feet in a matter of seconds and jabbed his index finger at her shoulder to point out his next words.

"How typical for a shitty human to go ballistic!"

"How typical for a little furry shit like you to conclude things out of something that never reaches the reality in the end!" She bites back at him.

"What things? That nobody has bedded you for more than a long time?"

His face held a smug grin…but not for long.

With her next words, Ten blinked and gaped unbelievingly at the female in his front for seconds that turned into minutes. Ten was fully incoherent to form a good reply to her sudden outburst to his rather nasty suggestion, about her non-existing sex-live, inside his mind.

"Has the thought ever before crossed your mind, fox boy that I do smell like an untouched because I could be a virgin? No? Thought as much! Besides that, at least I have nothing to prove here, especially not to a hormone, driven fox male like you! You know, not everyone wants only sex all the time in its life and not every one in the world thinks only with his lower body parts instead of using their brains!"

With that, the fully upset female turned on her heels and left the silver fox standing where he stood. Gapping as a fish would do it on land at her never expected words.

She gathered up her coat and went still fuming like mad out of the temple to get herself a taxi back to her current home in the expensive motel. Fully intending to take a looong bath right after she reached her rooms and to forget about Kitsune males in general for the rest of her live!

She left a rather spooked group of beings behind her at the temple who now all looked at him and the behind him standing Ayoshi who had heard the ruckus and had come to see Ten snap at the human female that had hurt his pride, with rather angry glares.

"You know, Ten, for a smart mouth like you normally are, you really fucked it up this time."

Leon was the only one in the room that still did laughter out of his eyes at the flustered and frozen Kitsune in the room. Much to Tens constant bewilderment of it, Why was Leon not angry?

"What do you mean?" Tetsu snapped irritated at the former detective next to his master. Still sitting on the floor and equally surprised as the nine tailed fox that still stood frozen and gapping next to him.

The tiny smirk around the human's mouth slowly spread out into a full blown mad grinning face, at Tetsu´s question.

"Well Tetsu my friend, for someone who always have smart remarks for others miseries in their love lives, our lovely nine Tail seem to have slight problems with human females!" He grinned at Ten from whom Leon had received more then often a nasty remark than when he did try to avoid D´s constant attempts to get the cop to notice him as a lover. Tetsu, who seemed to finally get it slowly to what the human was up to, began anew to laugh…this time he rolled on the floor in his glee.

"Aw, man! You are right, Leon! I have never seen Ten acts like this before all the time I know him now! Normally all the females sink down below his feet in their tries to make Ayoshi and Ten notice them. To think it gives a female being in the world, our crazy Kitsunes cannot get in their beds with their charms is priceless!"

Everyone in the rooms did now laughter openly at the embarrassed fox males in their middle.

Ten ground his teeth in his fury, even going like she did, that dammed human female had managed it twice to make a complete fool out of him in only one night! Closing his eyes in his anger, the silver fox deserted the room in a hurry and went to his rooms…he had plans to make!

End part two.


	3. Chapter 3

**The price to trick a nine tailed fox**

**Non Beta version for now!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own one of this characters in this story, sadly but true, I only made up some characters to fill some spots.

This is only a fan fiction to amuse myself and who read this story.

**Pairings**: Jill/ Ten Chan, minor Leon/ Count D and Tetsu/ Chris( older Chris! I am not a pervert!)

**Warnings**: My bad grammar and spelling, I am native German so please bear with my English and certain scenes in the following story. Bad eating habits of certain species, cursing, death of characters, bloody scenes or scenarios with sexual content not suited for under age minors!

**Genre: **humor, horror, adventure, romance

**Beta reader,** **Savemesatan San**, Thank you for your work until now

**Description:** The time can hide many things, good and bad ones.

I wondered what could have happen if Jill had known the shop from before. This came out of my musings.

**Special Note:** This was meant as a one shot at first but the story had a mind of its own soon and so I decided to make out of it my last story for the next while. I wanted to write one about this two anyway, so here it is. Please let me know what you think, would interest me to know.

Suryallee

Much to Tens annoyance, D gave him not much later a lecture in behaving himself.

Also he told the male Kitsune that he liked the female human much and did not like to see her this upset. In the end he asked the fox what he had thought that he was doing…

Now, hours later, Ten could still not answer D this question fully, he simply had no clue of why he snapped at the female in the first place. To be honest, Ten knew it wasn't her mistake that this all had happened, it was his and his own alone. He had enraged her, he had let her get the better out of him and he should have known it better as to give something about her heated mumblings after Ayoshi had angered her in the hallway!

He could simply not explain it why he reacted this violently to a female he did not even know.

Leons later comment about love and war brought the silver fox finally a clue of what had driven him to anger her in the first place. Much to his embarrassment, Jill had a point when she called him an hormone ruled idiot. Tens live was ruled by such things…especially when it came to interactions between females and males in his live.

He was a animal in the end and now, after calming down a little the fox realized it slowly that he had provoked her because of his hormones!

Groaning at the thought he buried his face in his tails, it was a simple thing, if you looked at it with a sane mind. He had wanted to demonstrate her who was the male and who was here the female…in simpler words told; his animal side had tried it to dominate her. Nothing more and nothing less as that! In Tens little world and sight of things, it was this way and not another around. The females had to obey and the males took care of them in any way possible.

End of story.

The human female must have somehow fueled his primal instincts when she was fighting with him in the room, otherwise Ten could not make sense out of the entire situation. Then there was that thing with her scent…it had been a part to fuel his reactions in the end too.

…to think that this grown and given, beautiful female could be a real virgin…who could have thought of that?! The males of her species must be blind to not get this woman as fast as possible inside their beds!

How old was Jill anyways? He concluded that she must be in the age of the detective…ooops, ex detective now.

That meant she was near to 35 or younger. Now Ten was a curio, how did that woman stay alone and without a male in her live all the time??? The short thought that the female could like her own gender crossed his line of thoughts…only to make him gulp seconds later and curse at nothing in especially.

That could not be true!

So, what did he miss here?

To judge from her clean scent, she could have told him the true…on the other hand, which male with a sane mind did not try to get such a woman as his partner?

Even humans wasn't normally that dense, so why then that clean scent?

Somehow this female grew increasingly to an constant riddle to the fox male, a riddle he could not puzzle out, dammed!

Even Ten had to give her credit about Jill's looks, she was a beautiful female with wits and a sharp mind…if she would have been a female fox, Ten would have been tempted to mate her. The way she stood her ground against him made the fox still shiver pleasantly…to get the better out of him took something more normally as only that. The sight she had unknowingly given him when she sparred with him with words had forever ingrained itself in Tens mind.

Blue eyes, ablaze with an inner fire a softly red tinted face from her anger and flying honey blonde curls around the creamy colored skin of her face and body…that female was a sight to behold! Grinning Ten questioned himself if she would always look that sexy when she was angry. His tongue licked mindlessly over his fur meanwhile the sharp mind was busy with thinking.

No, he thought, she could not have staid virgin with that looks and body until now, never!

But why did she then smell nearly as one…now he did bite in one of his tails, ack! It had no use, he would have to find out what she meant with her statement himself, or go insane with the question haunting him forever. Slowly the realization sunk into his brain that he wanted to make her angry because he had wanted her…to what? To hit him? He gave a laugh, no, not really he thought. To bed her? To see how she would look when she was angry?

Warmer territory, Ten decided while grinning languidly into the nightly darkness of his rooms, much warmer indeed.

Then it hit him finally, his instincts had tested her. Tested her if she could stay up against him and hold her place…blinking red eyes where the only indicator for seconds that he was still a breathing creature. Then a barking laugh filled the air, all right, Ten thought, that was it then!

His mind told him finally the clue to the why this all had happened.

Well, he thought with now half closed eyes, it seems she can do that with ease. His tongue licked over the still slightly sore spot in his mouth. Her hit had made a tiny wound inside of his mouth when her hand connected with his face and so, the inner skin connected with his sharp teeth's. that female could hit Tetsu under a table with that blows!

How long did I had not meet a female that could stand up against me?

Ten was not sure but the last he could remember that could do that without to go down was long dead. She had been a female of his own kind, with eight tails and the mate of his own brother. If she would have not been his brothers Ten would have taken the sly female as his own mate in the end, he was sure. The live of the Kitsune was mostly boring like hell! It gave nothing much that still could surprise Ten Chan after so many years of live.

Or outsmart him more then one time in only one night.

Leon was right, he really had a bad touch with this human female!

By now his nerve endings told the fox all too clearly and pleasantly that it was not healthy for him to think about certain parts of Jill's body more closely for now, because lower parts of his body reacted much too much to it for his own likening!

He got up and went to the rooms of the female cats. His plans could wait for later, now he had a problem to take care of. Some of the occupants of that rooms would be more then happy to romp through the sheets with him.

After all he had his charms not for nothing!

Meanwhile Ten amused himself with the cat girls, Jill sat finally in her tube and soaked.

Why in the name of god did she react this much to the teasing little asshole in the room? Her memory had finally told her that it have been him who was nice to her that day…the only one she could remember of to do that to her in that passed days.

Her second step father told her one day, years later that his partner and he only found her in that tree because they followed a young silver haired punk who told them that he saw a fox run after a little girl and her cat in the garden.

Now feeling slightly guilty and still angered at the same time, she could not put this all together in her mind.

Her body sunk in the water until her breasts vanished under the bubbles of the same bath she was soaking in. he looked rather cute when he was that angry, Jill found.

Never the woman had let someone talk her down before in her live. The nerve of him to try to subdue her with that little act! What did that fox boy thought he was? Superman? His long braid had flown through the air when he snapped at her angrily. That eyes…she shivered slightly in the warm water, not even Michael had such a look in his brown ones all the time they had a fight.

Frustrated, huh? She snorted, and then closed her eyes. Michael Glover, her former partner, before she got Leon and nearly ten years older as Jill when they met and grazed with an equally bad temper as Leon! With one important difference, Michael was only her partner and not a brother like friend to her like Leon was it since their both childhood days.

The older police detective and Jill where lovers for nearly two years and wanted finally to settle down with each other…only, it never came to that.

Michael glover died in an accident one month before their marriage.

That was now more then ten years ago… shortly after that, she and Leon put up as partners and then count D and all happened.

Jill had more then once in the last years an invitation to a dinner or more. That was it not. She just did not want someone else again in her live.

When she got the urge to have sex with someone, the woman went out and found every time one more then willing male being that gave her exactly what she wanted.

No strings attached, just like Jill wanted it to be. deep inside her own mind, Jill knew, she only fleet the nearness with others, but her soul had broken when Michael died. His sly humor, his never-ending patience and calm hell even his temper tantrums when they both had a fight with each other…the man never made her feel bored or alone. She mused about how long she had not slept with someone else…nearly a year, her brain told Jill. The last romp in the sheets had blond hair and if her mind told her not wrong things, the name Andrew.

Scowling now, Jill decided that she could have use for a round in the next days.

Frustrated, she…only to live a carefree live did not automatically mean that she had to feel frustrated!

Fifteen minutes later, she sat on her bed and brushed her hair out.

In her mind busy with planning for tomorrow night. She gazed at the nearby clock, it was almost morning, too late to call Leon and ask him if he wanted to come with her…then her brain told her suddenly that he now was with D. Laughing Jill decided to forget the last though and to go alone then.

Maybe Chris and his grumpy friend would want to come with her?

The next afternoon found the honey blonde haired woman in the pet shop next to an apologizing D. Smiling she told him that she was not mad any longer and reassured the poor Kami that she was feeling really fine. Later Jill found the red head and Chris in the kitchen of this strange place, making together the cleaning up in the very same one.

Jill nearly doubled over when she saw Tetsu wearing an apron, amused to no end! It brought her a glare from the horned red head and a amused smile from Chris. Soon the agitated beast calmed down and told Chris that he would go out tonight. He did not tell the young blonde why or where he wanted to go…Jill found that rather strange. She took the opportunity to ask the two if they wanted to accompany her tonight in Hong Kong's streets. To her utter surprise both blanched slightly and tried to tell her excuses of why they wanted to go alone. After some minutes, Christopher gave it finally up and told Jill that she would not like it to know why Tetsu wanted to go alone.

Much to the red heads seemingly unease.

She regarded the two with her famous, I think you two hide something, look for some minutes then turned to leave. Tetsu´s hand came up and stopped her before she could leave the through the door. He asked her rather bluntly what she knew about him anyway, after her soft shrug of shoulders, the red head told her a story that Jill would not have believed if she had not been, Jill.

She sat on the table for some minutes in silence, thinking all the time about what she just heard.

Then she told the surprised Tao Tie that she did not care as long he held himself on subjects like drug dealers and such. She was too long a cop to not hate them. Jill also knew too much already to longer care, her childhood had teacher her that all too well.

She wasn't dump, even if she saw him now as a humanoid person did not automatically mean that he was one! His horns gave him as an animal away all the time. To her surprise Chris did not seem to mind his strange friend his eating habits, the young man rather seem to agree with her in the matter to take only on victims that would not missed much from the police or the world. To take only on the violent members of her race would spare her police partners in this land a lot of troubles with them.

It was settled after this short interlude, and the nightly sky found them three later on the streets below.

When the beast finally vanished, Jill and Chris had a fun time together in a small bar until he came back. Nothing gave away that something happened to him meanwhile he was gone…but somehow Tetsu seem to have more calm in him when he finally came back. Before the beast had practically paced next to them two all the time and growled at all that came his way.

When they finally decided to take a look in one of the big dance temples here, he even agreed to come too.

Jill did not really want to know what Tetsu did when he was away somehow it seem not to matter to her I any kind of way. His comments amused her all the time and she felt at ease in the presence of the beast. The only thing that wondered Jill was that no one seem to see Tetsu´s horns all the time. The others seem to see him as an harmless red haired man and not like she and Chris saw him, as a golden cat eyed inhuman male being with curled horns sprouting out of his skull.

In the dance place, Jill soon lost the two out of her eyes in the mass of people. It was so full inside of it that she could not move in some spots!

Cursing she tried to reach a higher spot, to look at the crowd below and to search from it for Chris blonde locks in the mass of black around her.

That was finally where Ten spotted the female and how he found out that Jill was in the same dance temple as he was in.

He saw her searching after something in the mass of humans below her slender form and soon spotting someone in the crowd she seem to have searched after. To Tens surprise it was Chris and Tetsu.

Fast he went over to the others and so, Ten finally reached them at the same time as Jill did it.

After a short time of ark ward silence all four leaved the much to filled place in order to find a less crowded one.

Ten asked himself if she did know what Tetsu was in real for seconds. He discarded the thought rather quickly when he heard him tell them all to go to another place as the one Chris had in mind first. Her soft question of why not this one, the grumpy Totetsu answered with, I was here before to Tens surprise, Jill did not argue with the animated beast and they all simply went for a silent part in the nearby park instead

When they passed the place Chris had wanted to go, there was an ambulance car and many police folk that gave no illusion to Ten of what the Totetsu had spoken of in his former comment. Jill shrugged it off after she heard one of the officers tell another that a criminal was found in the alley, dead and half eaten.

Ten grinned at her nonchalant shrug and followed them simply all the way to the park.

She ignored him all the time.

Did not even cast a glance in his direction or gave otherwise away that Ten existed. Chris and she talked happily the most of the time meanwhile the red head grinned at him all the time with an; No luck today, look. It unnerved the Kitsune immensely to see Tetsu give him that smug look. Suddenly the red haired Tao Tie nodded at him and took hold on Chris arm and brought him with him out of the place, not even hearing the blonde protesting at this act of him, just walking on in the direction of the shop.

Ten nodded back at Tetsu and did the same thing with Jill , only she protested much louder as Chris at the Kitsunes sudden move and ten took the opposite direction of Tetsu.

It had no use, the strength of the animated beast was two times more as hers, he easily dragged her away with him. The beast stopped first when he reached a deeper part of the nightly park with her in tow.

There he let go of her arm and turned away from her, facing the trees before him. His back to the fuming female behind him, he began to apologize for his behavior from the night before.

For a while there was nothing as the two beings breathing to hear, then she finally told him,

"Fine! I was not much friendlier also, so, sorry from me here too."

"Why have you been this angry at Ayoshi anyway? Ok, it was not nice from him to ask D like that, but some others did so before too and you seemed to be ok with them. Why where you this angry with his question?"

This was something that wondered him since he came back to his rooms the last night. That Jill had reacted this harsh when Ayoshi asked D if he could have her. Now after some thinking it made no sense to the white haired fox. All the time he knew the other Kitsune, never a female had turned Ayoshi down. Or snapped like Jill had done it at the black kit. Ten hated Ayoshi with vigor, but even he could not come around the pesky fact that the other kit looked handsome and had that kind of charms that could melt a frozen mountain!

They where rivals, all right, but Ten was the older one of them and the more powerfully Kitsune too. He knew, with time Ayoshi would gain his last tails and then both would surely have a real fight.

Until then, the black kit went out of everything that could anger Ten too much and tried to embarrass the silver kit all the time as much as he could without to foolishly challenging the nine tailed fox accidentally.

Ten was not a cruel soul, unlike the black Kitsune, he did not every time he was sold to a human kill them when they broke their contracts. The most of his contracts ended without to be broken from his human owners.

He never laid a hand on children, unlike Ayoshi who had killed some before too. Suddenly the unbidden memory of a little child with honey blonde curls and blue eyes like Jill's hairs and eyes filled his inner vision for some seconds.

Wide eyed the silver kit suddenly knew where he know the female in his back from!

When Jill's soft voice begun to fill the air Ten was just about to turn and to look at the woman again, more closely this time. What she told him about the entire event that finally lead straight to her family's demise and later to her cats dead, let the hairs on his back stand up.

No wonder that Ayoshi was fuming when he came back to the shop!

Squeezing his red eyes shut Ten finally realized it fully how the other had gained so much energy in the last years…her cat had been right, it was forbidden to the pets to allure their masters to break their contracts! Or to harm the ones who did hold them in!

A nasty grin began to spread over his features when he finally opened his fathom red eyes again.

Finally Ayoshi had made an fatal error, finally!

It gave a silent but never less existing rule for all the pets that lived in the shops of the D´s or in other Kami´s pet shops; never, ever, harm another pet!

More so not if said pet was trying to hinder the pet shop pet to break a rule or to guard their innocent human masters. It happened not much often that a pet defended their human master against the pets of the D´s, but if so, they where left in peace…like the female dog from that nasty girl in Japan, that had staid with her even after all what she did to her in the first place.

Simply as it sounded, it was forbidden to D´s pets to harm another without a point or out of rage.

Ayoshi had broken this rule.

He killed Jill's cat that only tried to defend the innocent girl, as old as she was. The woman did not know about their rules, she was still a human but Ten knew much to good what this meant for Ayoshi in the next hours. Would the cat girls in the shop still like the black kit's charms when they heard what he did to one of their elders? Ten highly doubted that!

When he had his features finally back under his control, and turned around to the female that sat on a nearby bench, all the Kitsune could think of was how he could bring Jill to it to tell this all D or Sofu D in the shop.

In his mind well remembering that his rival had wanted her when she was younger to probably raise her in the shop to make her later to his play toy or mate. It made a sense to Ten, she had grown into a rather beautiful and smart woman. No wonder that Ayoshi had wanted her…he did not wanted to know what else the other would have done if she had let him in her rooms when he was still her family pet. He knew of this tendencies of his rival and did not like this one bit!

It was one of Tens main reasons to hate the other Kitsune.

Kneeling next to her down, Ten finally began to talk her into coming back with him to the shop and to tell this all Sofu, who; he added, had no clue about this all either. Jill had never thought of it that the older Kami maybe did not know anything about Ayoshis behaves when he was sold to someone.

The silver Kitsune was currently as nice as he had been when she saw him the first time in Sofu´s shop that day.

Still in her nightmare memories of once, the crying woman did not even realize it that she wept. She let Ten simply lead her out of the park and then to the shop. There the fox lost no more time and woke the shop keeper up.

One hour later, Jill found herself back, tucked securely under a soft blanked in one of the inner rooms of the shop. Leon had brought her here under the watchful gaze of several occupants of the shop who had awoken from the following ruckus her story caused in the front rooms of the pet shop. Especially the cats in the shop had made it sure that she was fine and snuggled into the finest blankets of the shop.

After Ten had told him what she told him just a short while before, D practically stalked to the rooms his grandfather was in and vanished for several minutes inside of them. Then Sofu´s doors flung open and the Kami came out with his grandson in tow. All Sofu did was to gaze intently at the still softly crying Jill in Leons arms for some minutes, eyes glowing in the darkness of the shop. After some more minutes the eyes of the older Kami held a reddish tint inside of them before he sharply turned and leaved the front room in the direction of the Kitsune quarters.

Ten followed him silently after a short wink of Sofu at him and for some more minutes nothing else was to hear as the silence of the shop. An unnatural silence if you knew how many animals inhabitant the dark halls of it. Not a single one of them made a sound and all seem to hold their breaths. Sofu looked scary when he was mad! Not one of them wanted to face the wrath of the angered Kami by accident now.

Suddenly a ball of black fur crossed the stunned group and darted out of the shops doors in a matter of seconds only. Soon followed from another ball of fur in the color of silvery white that took snarling the same path!

Tetsu identified the two animals soon as Ayoshi and Ten in their natural animal forms and snorted at Sofu´s chose of punishment. Clear as the day that the Kami would chose the silver fox to carrier out the punishment this time. Ten had told D that he had warned Sofu on that day about Ayoshis tendencies after he spotted the little girl.

No wonder, knowing how much the nine tail hated the seven tail that Sofu would let Ten punish Ayoshi.

Jill only saw two blurs suddenly appear in the room, one silver and one black. The silver one had a red tinted snooze and the other did bleed in several spots. Soon after their sudden and fast departure out of the shop, Leon brought her in this room to get some rest.

The normally so calm and controlled woman snuggled into her covers in her childish fears and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

Outside the shop, on the cost side of the boarders of Hong Kong, Ten watched his former rival fade out of live with impassionate eyes.

He had ripped the other fox into tiny pieces and then absorbed Ayoshis stuffed energy until nothing more as small amount was left in the other Kitsunes bloody body. It was his species way to eat, they absorbed others energies to survive.

Ayoshis soul would need several live spans to regain enough power again to be reborn in a halfway intelligent form!

The rather deep wound at his side healed in an inhuman fast rate until nothing more as a scratch was left. The seven tail had proofed to be a rather hard opponent for even him. The end was the same thought. In the very end, Ten was still much stronger as Ayoshi had it ever been and so killed the other slowly with his lethal hits and bites.

A rather cruel smirk graced his features when he finally had bent down to the dying black Kitsune and had told Ayoshi that he would take a good care of his former price for him. The howl of utter anger and hate that accompanied Ayoshis fading out of live made Ten smirk even more smugly. He had made certain that his rival knew what the nine tail had in mind for Jill before he died.

With Ayoshis dead, Ten was now the only Kitsune with more then five tails in the shop.

All the other where much younger as him. The next powerful one in the shop to him was now a female called Mitsuki. And this Kitsune female was much smarter as Ayoshi had it ever been. At least she did not constantly anger Ten.

He turned his back at the spot that bloodily marked Ayoshis dying place that would stay like this for a long while. The humans would never find a way to clean the place from the other Kitsunes blood. Their magical blood would color the formerly white stones for at least two centuries in a blood red. To mark Ayoshis dead here and warn every animal that saw it to not break the rules! If it wanted not to end like him.

His left hand turned sharply upwards and his red gaze watched a ball of energy form inside of it out of the air. A bright blue and red colored ball of pure soul energy, that brightly glowed in the nights darkness around his slender form for seconds and then vanished again in the palm of his hand.

His smile held no cruelness this time, only a softness you did not see much often on his features.

The energy that feed the ball from before marked a new power level for the silver Kitsune, and something more was with the ball itself too. It was made out of a part of Ayoshis former live force and energy. This strange energy ball could grand someone a real wish! It was what his kind mostly did, they used their energy to grand wishes and dreams and made them reality, like the Kirin could do that too.

Only, Kitsune could not grand such big wishes as the Kirin could do it, and only a certain amount of them for a certain time span.

Where the Kirin took the blood of the innocents that died as their price for their help, his species took live energy for their work. Or even the lives itself if they wanted it. The humans never learned it, they always came to them to get their impossible wishes fulfilled and never thought about their price twice.

Just as her family had done it.

To bed a being like him or Ayoshi came never without a price!

Between such encounters his species acted like an vampire and took the humans live energy from them. In repay, the humans got the time of their lives. Not such a bad exchange if you was wise enough to not want more after that.

Mostly this was exactly what the humans wanted then.

It gave one time every month where a human better staid away from Tens kin. The nights of the full moon.

In those nights his magical powers where on their highest levels and so the Kitsune mostly killed their partners in them when they where dumb enough to bed them then. Not that this really mattered a little bit now, this ball could grand Ten one wish for himself.

They normally could not grand themselves their own wishes.

Ten like all the other Kitsune had to lend on their human masters or their Kami caretakers to make them wish their wishes for them. From time to time when the Kami found they deserved it, they gave their Kitsune pets the opportunity to get one of their own wishes granted.

Even a nine tail as Ten could not grand his own desires with his powers.

Sofu had given him an unbeatable opportunity to make one wish he had reality. What ever it was, Ten now could wish for it with this energy ball in his hold. For now it was put away into the depths of his own soul where it would stay dormant until Ten called for it to make his wish.

The Kitsune ´s feet brought him slowly away from his fighting place and back to the shop. In the front rooms sat Sofu with his grandson and D´s mate Leon and sipped on their tee. They had awaited his return he realized fast and it was no wonder for Ten. He had nothing else thought that they would do. He sat down next to Sofu after a bow and told them what have happened then the fox changed into his natural form and went to his own rooms.

He wanted a bath!

Later in the same night or better said early morning hours, his feet brought him to the room in that Jill slept.

The fox entered without to make a sound the small room sat down next to the sleeping woman on the bed. In his mind Ten could still see her smile and hear her softly giggles when he first met the now grown woman. After a short while of watching Jill sleep, Ten plopped his body down on the bed right next to her body and curled up, nose in his tails. He was fast asleep, lulled to pleasant dreams from her strong scent.

End of chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

**The price to trick a nine-tailed fox**

**Non-Beta version **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pet Shop Of Horrors, the characters or anything of the story! Neither have I planned to make money with this in any way!

This is only a fan fiction to amuse myself and who read this story.

**Pairings:** Jill/ Ten Chan, minor Leon/ Count D and Tetsu/ Chris (older Chris! I am not a pervert!)

**Warnings:** My bad grammar and spelling, I am native German so please bear with my English and certain scenes in the following story. Bad eating habits of certain species, cursing, death of characters, bloody scenes or scenarios with sexual content not suited for under age minors!

**Genre:** humor, horror, adventure, romance, mature

**Beta reader,** No one anymore this chapter is not Beta-read!

**Description:** The time can hide many events, good and bad ones in one.

I wondered what could have happened if Jill had known the shop from before. This came out of my musings.

**Special Note:** I lost the will to write for a longer while. In the late, I re-read the manga and found myself captivated once more. My English knowledge was bad when I wrote this, so baaaad! The first chapters are under revision now. I will most likely re-upload them in a while.

**Suryallee **

**Chapter four **

Birdsong greeted Jill the next day early in the morning.

What, for once was a calming experience for the woman. The events of the night before came back quickly, to hunt her in the morning hours of the new day. Sitting up, Jill spotted Ten at the foot of her bed on the covers.

The Kitsune looked fast asleep, but Jill being herself, didn't believe him to be truly asleep for a minute.

Still, she rose and went straight to the bathroom. When she came out again, the fox-spirit was gone from her room. Overnight, the shop seems to have provided new cloths for her. Not that Jill did mind, they were lovely. A tightly fitting jeans and a long-sleeved pullover, comfort wear she realized and left it wisely at that.

To reach the front room of the Pet Shop wasn't the problem, to suddenly see the pets again in their human forms, sitting there was one.

Embarrassed, the detective had to accept it that the cats had seemingly become extremely fond of her overnight. She took it with a grace that not many humans would have mustered and soon chatted amicably with one of the cat-women about her work. All the time sitting on the floor, with a plate of ham and eggs in one hand and a fork in the other. Jill often waved it excited in the air to get a point across. She was a person who spoke as well with words as her entire body language when she was excited.

D noted that with amusement. She and his detective were of one mind in this, he knew that all too well.

Then, there were times when Jill suddenly went perfectly still, unmoving even, especially when something was getting her attention.

In those moments, she seemed to be an entirely different person, out of the blue. It was eerie to watch, even for Count D. something, something did not add up with this woman. And he couldn't tell for the life of him what that was! Some animals reacted this way, mostly the carnivores. When seeing a prey, or scenting the air. He had seen that often. Jill wasn't an animal, she was human and never before, he had seen one act as that….it rose his curiosity.

When D told her that he had moved the shop back to LA while she slept, Jill was shocked and glad at the same time.

D had told her after breakfast that Ayoshi was dead. Killed by Ten-Chan actually on behalf of his grandfather, D himself, and Leon too…what gave the woman a shiver down her spine. Jill had not awaited that. She took fast her leave and fleet back to her home to get some peace to think. Under the veiled eyes of Ten, who watched her hug herself on her way home on the sidewalk.

He had spent the morning in the room of the cats, debating the next course of action and negotiating with the elder ones there.

All the pets in the shop currently wanted Jill to be her new owner. No wonder for Ten. She was actually one of the few humans who had gained their approval. Although, none of the exotic ones thought that she would take on one of them ever, since the debacle with Ayoshi. Ten, he just tested the waters with the cats, so to speak. He had a plan, the few problems that came with it; he took care of in that morning. With their approval, all else was rather easy for him to set in motion.

After all, as much the animals wanted her to take them home, the more they wanted her to stay with them in the shop.

Like Leon, she was one of the rare cases were the animals got possessive over a human being. And if an animal did that, they never let go on the matter, and if it killed them. Leon was such a human case. The beasts would never let him leave the shop again. Nor would they let Chris go again. All the most of them all, Tet-Chan. The Taotie would kill everyone who dared to look cross-eyed at his young soon to be mate.

Slowly, inside and outside of the shop.

Tetsu did not tolerate any rival for Chris affections, even the slightest tries of others were meet from him, with viciously defending his territory and future mate. What had in the past ended one time too many with a bloody carped for D to deal with. Not that Chris did react to anyone else as him that was. The young man was sorely focused on Tetsu only.

What seem to please the Taotie immensely.

Animals were possessive of their mates; Ten was not an exception of that rule. Rather the opposite was the fact since his kind was mythical and so, like Tetsu's kin, very rare to begin with. Under the mythical races, it could take hundreds of years for one to choose a final partner. But when decided on one, there was no turning back. They would fight with tooth and claw to get them.

When the clock had begun to tick inside of Ten, the Kitsune wasn't certain, but at one time it had and now his soul had chosen for him without his notice.

Ten mused it had been on the first day he had seen the little girl in the room already, as Tet-Chan did it when Chris kicked him in the stomach. Instinct and nothing more. The instinct that this one was it, that this being was the perfect match for Ten. And since last night, the fox-spirit had made his final decision.

Right under the full moon.

With that, it was final for Ten. No one else would suffice from that moment on. His mind and soul was set on one task from now on, how he could get what he wanted. It was exactly that what he had told the cats and later the elder count and D too. Both Kami had looked oddly at each other and then had shrugged: it wasn't the first time one of their pets had told them thus.

To convince Leon had been a different story.

"You do realize that she will not come anywhere near any Kitsune under a ten mile radius freely ever again in her life after this, yes? Not to mention that I will have your hide as a toilet mat if you hurt her in any way!"

Ten had nodded. He knew that much. Besides that Jill did now know too what her family had not in the past. What he was, what he consumed as food and how dangerous he really was. She wasn't dumb; Jill would do everything in her power to avoid him and his kinfolk. That much was certain as the day. Not to mention that she probably had a hunch how powerful he was in real, quite the difference to Leon who still had only a little knowledge of these things still. What suited Ten just fine.

Or else, Leon would ask Kanan to eat him as a snack, most likely!

Shrugging that thought off, the Kitsune grinned and went to work.

The day went for Jill in a daze. She had too much running through her mind to even notice the hours that ticked by. The enemy who had destroyed her former family and had always loomed in the back of her mind was gone…GONE! He would never again threaten her life or her loved ones. Her cat was avenged by no other as another Kitsune, Ten. The latter gave the woman headaches. She just knew that the underhanded fox would want something in return for that deed done.

No way in hell, that he would simply let that opportunity slide!

It gave her creeps to think about it. Shuddering she finally went to bed. It had no use to think too much about it. It took Jill hours to finally find sleep. The next day she reported on the job and went to work on one of her files to distract herself from further thinking. At the end of the day, she was exhausted, dirty from doing legwork in the too hot city and just glad to go home. The apartment she lived in was small but tidy, with air-condition and a big bath. She loved the bath the most on it.

She took one and fixed herself some food to then crash on her couch to look television for a while.

That was the moment for the bell to ring for the first time.

Outside, stood a delivery boy in his early teens. He brought her a big cake from one of the expensive bakeries in town. Puzzled the woman took it and after looking at it dumbly for a moment, Jill packed it into the fridge. There had been no card with the cake. The boy had told her a nice man had bought it this afternoon. And that he had not seen him. she was still thinking about that when the doorbell rung a second time this evening.

This time it was a book delivery. Since it was already paid for, she could hardly resist.

Inside the wrapper was a book about Japanese folktales. Centering on mystical beasts, Jill felt herself break out into cold sweat when she read the title. She dropped the book like a hot coal. What the hell was going on? Tipping at the book with one toe, she toed it over to the side, then the bell rung again. This time the woman groaned.

What was it now?

Outside was another deliveryman who brought her a bigger package this time.

Mystified and now cautious she let it in to after closing the door again bring it fast outside onto her balcony to let it stand there in the fresh night air for the while. Eying it pensively, she decided to call the Pet Shop to ask D what was going on here. She got Tetsu on the phone who told her that the Kami and Leon were out shopping and that he didn't know either. She hung in and went back to stare at the package on her terrace. Eying the book, she took it and began to read it through to pass time for the while.

At midnight, she had read it through.

Calling it a night, since it was far too late to call D now, she went to bed. Outside the package stood until it was nearly one a clock in the morning before the entire thing suddenly blurred and instead Ten's form appeared on her Balcony. He grinned at her instincts to let the package stay outside. Jill was cleverly avoiding troubles with this. But to keep him out was a bit trickier as any other trouble. It took him no time to open the lock on the glass sliding door to open it and slip inside.

Once there the fox went to work.

The next morning greeted Jill with a surprise. Her bedroom had turned over night into something else. "Gah!" with that exclamation she got up rather quickly after taking in that she suddenly had an Asian styled bedroom. Complete with futon, drawers made of liquored wood and paper tapestries on the traditional colored walls. Even the floor of her room was suddenly laid out with tatami mats!

She had always wanted such a styled room, or better-said Jill spared her money for a house in the border area of Chinatown and the Japanese area that had such a bedroom from what she did know. How had she come here? Now fully confused she looked into the dresser for clothes to wear and found her own ones neatly folded inside. Dressing rather quickly she run out of the slide door into what looked like the hallway of the little house all too well. Jill had been inside the house a few times, since she wanted to buy it.

She was sure it was the house with the traditional styled garden in the back and the in-room garden downstairs.

Downstairs in the kitchen, someone had made pancakes for her Jill found out rather quickly. After searching the entire house and finding no one besides herself, the confused woman sung onto one of the cushions to eat. What else could she do right now? Jill was utterly confused and did not know what to make of this all. The most of her interior of her flat had been moved here too and had been artfully integrated into the one of the house.

Where was misses Tagama anyways?

The old Japanese woman was nowhere to be found. Shouldn't she have said something to the sudden moving of Jill here? When she rose to wash the dishes, Jill noticed a little letter that had been hidden under the porcelain. She nearly dropped the dishes in her surprise. Carefully taking them to the dishwasher, she put them in and set the washer to work then she settled on the low table again and took the letter.

Somehow, she had suddenly a clue what was going on here.

Inside was an ornate letter in fine script. However, she did notice that only on the rim of her conscious, to busy with it to read the thing. The letter was telling her that she was the new owner of the former Tagama estate, including a parking slot outside of the house and a garage in the near in the garage center. Rented for exactly ten years for her to use and paid already in full. It made no sense to Jill.

Who had done that and more so, who had moved her here in her sleep without to wake her?

Both questions were answered in one when she suddenly heard the door to the garden open and Ten slipped inside. For a few seconds she and the fox spirit in human disguise stared at each other then Jill exploded.

"You! That's your entire scheme!"

Ten grinned sheepishly before he ducked the incoming projectile rather fast to avoid being hit by the flying teacup. The cup was followed by the rest of the service rather quickly what had Ten fast desert the room to the living room to hide behind the couch in there. "I can explain it!" he dared to tell her. No avail, Jill was so enraged that she took a broom from the wall closed in the kitchen and climbed onto the settee to bash his head in from above with it.

Gulping Ten was smart and changed swiftly back into his many-tailed form to run the hell out of the house before she got a good hit on him.

The broom went flying after him laden with creative curses of Jill. He made a mad dash behind the cherry tree to hide there for the while. Good thing that he had hidden her handy and that the telephone wasn't working until tomorrow he thought. Or else D would have his hide in less than ten minutes, Ten-Chan knew this much too well. Jill stood in the meanwhile inside the sliding doors to the garden and tried to make out where her wrongdoer was hiding from her wrath.

Armed with a vase and a flowerpot, ready to throw it on Ten's sorry hide once she saw him!

Indeed: hell knew no fury as the wrath of a woman that was furious; he thought dryly to himself and gave a lopsided grin. Hiding in the high grass, he made carefully his way over until he was slightly behind Jill and then pounced. Transforming back into his human form mid-jump he knocked her over right into the set of cushions on the terrace.

Jill did land rather ungracefully in the cushions.

Wrestling her down until he had her wrists pinned next to the head of the furious woman, he finally settled onto her by straddling her midsection to hold the fighting woman down so he could talk with her.

"I really can explain it, Miss Jill." He told her as calmly as Ten could. Gritting his teeth, he took in that she was beyond good and evil right now. Jill was so enraged that she would kill to get free he realized rather fast and so Ten rode it out until Jill was too exhausted to move anymore.

"Have you calmed down now enough to listen?" Jill gave him a glare that could have turned the milk sour but did not respond. Ten gave a sigh. He should have known that she would react to him violently, he mused. After all, she had no point to be friendly to him, or any of his race to begin with it. Most likely, she thought he would want to have something in return for helping her with Ayoshi and did not trust him at any point right now.

Not to mention, that he had simply settled her here without her consent given and with him of all beings to top that.

Another glare was sent into his direction.

Rolling his eyes Ten fixed her eyes with his and trusted his instincts for once. "No, I do not want anything from you for killing that bastard. He was getting on my nerves for more than five centuries now and deserved what he had coming to him, even more since he was warned from Sofu san and me in the past. No, I will not attack you or anyone you care about as he has wanted and done so in the past, nor will I try to kill or devour your soul. And trust me I know that you know enough about my race to know the details too." Here he gave her a fanged grin. Jill stopped to struggle to listen to him, at least for the now she did. "No, I also do not want to fool you or have done so with moving house with you last night." Now this was tricky to explain, Ten thought.

Jill gave him a considering stare. "And what does that mean, pray tell?" She was startled when the male above her suddenly changed again his appearance. Instead of the young man in stylish pants and wife beater, there was now an ageless and young looking being in traditional Japanese clothes. With wildly moving hair he pinned her motionless to the ground with his red eyes. The outfit was complete with hakama and even geta on his feet. Jill had to give, he looked impressive, in either form if she was honest but that wasn't the point here.

She sensed that he was more dangerous in this form as in the other ones of before.

Around Ten the very air seem to have a will of its own out of the sudden, it looked like he was glowing strangely red and the blaze seemed to flow out into the air around and within it. Some strange looking swirls came to life around them both in the early morning air. Glowing red, blue, yellow and bluish-black even, foxfire her mind supplied helpfully, and Jill grimaced slightly. She knew enough to know that this had to be one of his real or true forms to show such signs of power.

What had she expected?

Ten was a nine tail, a Kitsune with the highest number of tails that was reachable for his kin. Each of them showed a different power level and needed a century at least to gain it Jill did know that too. Most likely, he was the most powerful and oldest of his race that was currently living under the sun. This all, the entire show of power around him right now was nothing but a bare minimum of what he was capable, an outward sign of how powerful the Kitsune really was. She still wanted to hit him thought and Jill bared her teeth at the Kitsune. Damned if she showed him her fear now! To her surprise Ten simply grinned back at her, fangs easily visible in the beam, the fox-spirit let go on her hands and moved until he kneeled comfortable next to her prone form. He displayed a grace that Jill would never have and she knew it.

She rose slowly from the cushions to suddenly ball a fist and hit at Ten out of the blue.

Her fist meets only air, no surprise thought. Jill had not thought that she would land a hit anyways. Huffing she heard his laughter around her in the air before he rematerialized unexpectedly to her left this time. In the same position no less, Jill refused to let that get to her too much and crossing her arms, she simply glared at him again.

"Spill already, Kitsune! My patience is at the barest minimum possible already anyways and this all isn't making it easier to deal with you in any way either!" Jill grated out between her grit teeth in her rage. She was at the limit of her endurance with the fox-spirit. The first thing she would do after this was to go to D and give him a piece of her mind about a certain Kitsune and his meddling with her life that much was sure!

"Tenmaru."

"What? I mean what do you mean?" befuddled for a moment about his strange answer Jill gave Ten an equally confused look. The fox-spirit didn't bat an eye at that and simply looked calmly back at Jill. "It is Tenmaru, not Kitsune. Kitsune is my race not my name." He told her calmly again. Jill eyed him warily. Had that three times cursed fox just given her his true name? Impossible! With names came control. Names were power, gave another one command over the person that the name belonged to and Jill did know this. It was one of the ground arguments why no one did know her full name, not even the most of her friends did know it. Leon, he was an exception, he knew her full birth name, but nearly no one else did.

Jill had learned her lection the hard way in the past and thusly hidden her full name ever since then from the knowledge of others.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you telling me you gave out your true name without precaution to me?" She gave a snort. "Highly unlikely, Fox boy. You, of all beings, should know about the power that true names hold!" Jill told him hotly. His rather unperturbed nod had Jill flabbergasted in no time. Blinking Jill tried to make sense out of this development and failed miserably. Didn't he know that she could order him out of the house now, and to stay away from her with knowing that? He had to! There was no way Ten couldn't know that.

"I do know this well." Ten told the confused female in a serene voice. Leaning his chin on his left hand, he propped his arm up on the low railing of the terrace and looked at Jill evenly. "Actually I do this with a certain purpose in my mind." He told her thoughtfully whilst seemingly staring into space for a moment, and then his red gaze fixed her green one again. His utter unruffled manner made Jill nervous. Ten seemed to be damn sure of himself here and Jill did not like that at all.

"And do not think that you could order me out, this house is as mine as it is yours, Jill. I take it that you know what a rendezvous spot means?" At Jill's gulp and short nod, he nodded in return but more to himself it seemed as to her. "I choose this house to hang around in it for a while and no, I will not easily let go on this manifesting spot that it provides for me in the real world for now. My kin never does, we are possessive of our claimed areas as well as of our possessions in general. I do Not do this, to anger or frighten you, Jill. Despise what you think to know about my race; we do not normally haunt humans like those as that scum Ayoshi did it. Actually, in the origin, my kin was deity like beings as many others too that have become monsters in your mythology with time. Our task was to guard the real deities, to serve them and in some cases, we provided good fortune to the people who respected us in the region where we lived. That changed with time, as well as you know."

He gave Jill a gloomy smile.

For once, Jill questioned herself about what Ten…no, Tenmaru had seen and lived through in his long existence. She knew as much that she could tell that Tenmaru was at least a millennium old. Nine hundred plus years made a damn long time to exist. He was old enough to have lived in those times he spoke about, Jill realized with a sudden sorrow. Still, she thought that he was a jerk most of the time.

"And what has that to do with the other?"

This time his grin was positively cunning. "Oh, nothing much, I assure you. And nothing ill to you either, I swear it by the life of D and I would never betray the trust of the Kami or jest with his life." He heaved a heavy sigh and straightened his position until he sat cross-legged across Jill to look her straight in the beautiful green eyes. His look made her squirm in her spot, it held such an intensity that Jill wasn't used to have directed at her person.

"At first, this was planned as a lection. I wanted to restore our reputation; Ayoshi was scum, the worst sort of it actually. He grew used in powering up his grow through means that are not tolerated or accepted under Kitsune in the slightest. Nor did the Kami tolerate them or encourage them in any way. A contract is a contract, binding on both sides, that much is true, but to go that far and step over certain boundaries is forbidden! And to go after a child… let's say, that is beneath even anything I know a word for."

His gaze shortly turned inwards before he fixed it again at Jill.

"If Sofu D San had listened to my warnings, this all would never have happened. I knew of his tendencies and warned him a several times off. To be honest, I have wanted to have the chance to rip Ayoshi apart for a long, extended while now." The beautiful face twisted into a feral mask of pure hate and bloodlust for a moment. It wasn't a nice view. Animalistic even more than any expression, that Tenmaru had ever shown to Jill before or that she had seen on any other face in the past. Not even Tetsu had ever looked like this before. Dark, sure, sneering, all right, Tetsu did that a lot, especially at Leon but this feral and fiend? Never had Jill seen him look like this!

Why than did she think it fit the fox somehow?

For a moment, Tenmaru looked like the beast that he was, Jill realized. That was why it seems to fit with him. He was nothing remotely human at all. Likewise, both of them did know that fact perfectly well. As fast as the expression had come, it was gone from the face again. Left was only a glitter in the eyes that told Jill to treat very carefully from now on. The Kitsune was up to something and she did not want to end up in the web of the crafty beast in the end.

"It was on the time for me to settle somewhere for a while anyways. One can only life so long in the Shop without to go insane anyways. It is not in my nature to stay at the ship for longer and I have stayed there for a long while already before you were even born. As real as the rooms are in there, as real as my old home is it in there with all the forests and all, it is still not the true thing in the end. And the D's are as possessive as we beasts in a way are. They do not like it for their mythical beasts to room free for too long. They want to keep us safe and protected but forget that we can do that very well by ourselves too. Sometimes I, like the most others too, need to run free for a while."

A hand adorned with claws came shortly up and brushed an errant lock of Jill's blond hair back behind her ear.

At her shudder at his sudden touch, Tenmaru gave her another of his more charismatic grins. Jill just arched a brow at that. "Also, there was a need for me here to satiate. It is still in a way but I am working on that." His words made Jill curios at what he meant with that but wisely she chose not to give in her curiosity for once and kept silent. Only the now both arched brows told Tenmaru that she had caught on his words. "Besides that I am a fairly good house companion, I dare say myself. I will not make a fuss and normally do not hog the bathroom for hours." At Jill's snort, he laughed good-natured.

"Truly not! Well mostly… argh, whatever, in the end you will have the house all to yourself, if that is what is going to happen. I will return to the ship in time anyways. There is no need for this place then any longer. Until then, you will have to life with me being here. Is that acceptable for you?" Jill looked at Tenmaru as she was trying to dissect him. Then the woman turned her gaze inwards and thought hard about what the Kitsune was offering.

D would never allow Tenmaru to trick her Jill knew that too, still she nodded her assent reluctantly under the wide grin of the fox.

So, this house and all was real. But to live with this being would not be easy, that much was true too. He had something in his sleeve, she was sure and he would not let her know it until he was certain that she could not refuse. It wasn't a good feeling or thought but Jill knew that in the end she had no choice in this matter, at least not now.

"Why does my gut feeling tell me to run, Tenmaru?"

His grin at her words was all, slyness and charm in one. "I honestly don't know, Jill. Maybe it tries to tell you to be cautious of me?" She frowned at that. "Don't turn my words around in my mouth, fox-boy. We both know that you have something hidden in your sleeves and I get the feeling it concerns my sanity, so: what is the real point for your holidays? I don't trust you, Tenmaru!"

"That kind of rhymes!" He told Jill under a madly fit of laughter before the Kitsune seem to dissolve into another fit of sniggers. "You are right to not trust me too much, dear Jill." Tenmaru told her with another of his sly grins after a while. Nevertheless, rest assured, your sanity is not what I aim for. I like it clear and witty, as it is, trust at least in that human. What I want, I usually get, Jill. One way or the other, I never had a failure in this and will not have one now." With that, he suddenly stood and looked down at the still doubtful Jill with a pensive look of his own.

"But if you want to know it so badly, you could always ask freely. What you will not do since you know better as to do so. You know that honest knowledge can sometimes be ten times more dangerous as ignorance. Especially in the case when my kin is involved. Trust in this Jill because it is honestly the truth what I tell you now: I will not harm you in any way. I give you my word on this and you should know that with my name known to you that I can only be honest in swearing an oath like that. I will not risk my life on breaking such a spell woven by myself, Jill. After all, I am far older as you think me to be. I have not survived in all my years because I have good looks." He told her with a wink.

With that, Tenmaru vanished into the thin air and with him; the eerily foxfire and red glow vanished too.

He left a brooding Jill behind. Somehow, Jill got the sudden creepy feeling that whatever Tenmaru was up too, it wasn't good for her. Too sure too certain the Kitsune spirit was in his success as it looked to her. A shiver run over her at the thought: what was he up to?

In the corner of the garden, hidden behind a bush the fox form of the Kitsune known as Tenmaru watched her raise and go inside, rubbing her bare arms deeply locked into her thoughts. He knew Jill was trying to solve the puzzle pieces he left her together. She truly was one of a kind, he admiringly thought. Clever, cunning and wise and at the same time, beautiful, hot blooded and dangerous if driven too far and simply alluring to his old, lonely and hungry soul. He liked his snout and lay down in a sunny spot to take a nap.

He had all the time of the world now at his disposal.

She was exactly where he had wanted her to be. Well, not exactly there but this was as good as the other place for the now. Here there were no other tenants to think about and she was alone with him. Jill did not know it yet, but just sitting there with him for over two hours and listening, she had involuntary exposed herself to his powerful aura all the time. To his real powers so to speak and said powers were not something a human being should be exposed to for a longer while without protection. In the shop, she had had it from the Kami before here Jill had none. The entire house and ground was penetrated from his powers like from a cloud of miasma. He had been careful to only cover this area since it suited his needs not to put harm to the other humans around.

It wasn't exactly harm, more an allure, a certain kind of addiction to his presence.

D had used the same way to ease Leon into his presence. Tetsu had done the same to Chris although, that had backfired much to all of their surprise. Chris had a natural defense against it, coming from his gift to see them or better told, what made it possible for him to do so in the first place. The younger Orcrot never lost a word about it, he simply let Tetsu know that he did not need that with him and that was it.

It would work slowly on her and since he knew that she had a certain natural defense too, he was careful not to overdose her into an alarm state like the one Ayoshi had done so in the past. That had been why the other Kitsune had not succeeded to win her over. Tenmaru had solved that out over time with much thinking and testing the waters, so to speak. Her natural suspicion was high and from somewhere in her family Jill got the gift of the second sight, he was certain. For her it worked with highly honed senses to spy the slightest try to subdue her or in the case of her job in having an unnaturally good intuition.

It served her well, Tenmaru knew and made his task much more complicated.

He did not want to simply overwhelm Jill with his powers; he just wanted to ease her fears enough so he could go over to the next state of his plans. The Kitsune did not want a mindless doll; he wanted her to give into his wishes freely and with full consent. If he was anything then it was patient if needed and cunning to boot. It was in his nature to outwit his prey. As he had told Jill, he had all the time of the world to wait her out. One day, eventually Jill would slip in her guard and then Tenmaru would grab the chance and get her.

He could wait.

Yawning, he stretched shortly before he rolled into a tight ball and fell asleep.

**Suryallee **


	5. Chapter 5

**The price to trick a nine-tailed fox**

**Non-Beta version **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pet Shop Of Horrors, the characters or anything of the story! Neither have I planned to make money with this in any way!

This is only a fan fiction to amuse myself and who read this story.

**Pairings:** Jill/ Ten Chan, minor Leon/ Count D and Tetsu/ Chris (older Chris! I am not a pervert!)

**Warnings:** My bad grammar and spelling, I am native German so please bear with my English and certain scenes in the following story. Bad eating habits of certain species, cursing, death of characters, bloody scenes or scenarios with sexual content not suited for under age minors!

**Genre:** humor, horror, adventure, romance, mature

**Beta reader,** No one anymore this chapter is not Beta-read!

**Description:** The time can hide many events, good and bad ones in one.

I wondered what could have happened if Jill had known the shop from before. This came out of my musings.

**Special Note:** I lost the will to write for a longer while. In the late, I re-read the manga and found myself captivated once more. My English knowledge was bad when I wrote this, so baaaad! The first chapters are under revision now. I will most likely re-upload them in a while.

**Suryallee **

**Chapter Five **

The next two weeks flew by, filled with much work for Jill.

There was a strange series of interconnected murders in the Asian part of LA. They kept her and the police busy to the brim. Tenmaru made himself scarce around Jill. It was almost comical to watch. If both did meet, then it was mostly deep in the night in the living room or the kitchen and then both kept strangely silent. It was as if he knew how high-strung she was feeling in the last days. She often brought her work home now. Folders filled with details of the dead people and missing ones in little Tokyo and around Chinatown. Curios he snagged one from the pile of them to read it one night, he promptly became absorbed in it.

All the files had one thing in common: all involved had been Asian native no matter from where exactly. China, Japan, Korea etcetera and had shortly before purchased a pet at Count D's shop for protection from bullies.

It was eerie. "This is too strange…" The crafty fox murmured when he had finished her latest folder right under Jill's amused gaze. He saw her standing in the door entrance with a pot of coffee in one hand and the other hoisted up at her side. She nodded and took a sip."Yes, very!" She agreed, making a grimace at the hot liquid when it burned her lip. It made Ten grin toothily at her. "It makes absolutely no sense. Why is someone after apothecaries and specialists for tees and herb lore or teachers of the prep school and other shopkeepers around the area here? And nothing was stolen out of the houses or shops, what is making it even weirder." He asked deeply in thought. It didn't add up to Ten. Indeed, it was strange. All the men and women had been shopkeepers out of the area and had already lived since a while in America or born here. All were perfectly harmless people with no criminal background; there was even a temple priest on the list. Furthermore, to that came the pesky fact that all had animals that had also been killed.

The D's were already on this too, Tenmaru was certain that they would punish the murders of their animals harshly and without mercy.

Many of these dead beasts had been their animals, sold to the often, caring people to protect them. Ten had known one of the mangled bodies on the pictures from the crime places from before. The beast in human disguise knew, that one had been Mythical and strong! So what could kill a lower ranking Dog-Demon just like that? This breed of Japanese demons was even in the lowest ranking of their species still too powerful to take on without higher help and he had been a pet of D too, to add to the insult. There was something fishy going on and Ten had no clue what to make of this and neither had D, Leon, the Count or Jill. He looked up at the female detective with questioning eyes. "All of their pets were powerful protectors, Jill. To kill them needed some skill which normal murders plainly do not have…" He trailed off, locked deeply into his own musings.

Jill nodded at that, she knew as much already. Jill kept asking D for every one of them since the beginning of the murders and about the strange wards that she had found on the crime scenes.

"And what is with the wards? They are strange too." Ten nodded. "Protection wards of an old design. Priests and nuns or Miko's used them in ancient times to keep demons away or to purify an area…it doesn't make any sense to me! Besides the dog-demon of Mr. Hualong, Toguro-Chan, they all were of no demonic types at all. And that one was a gift from Sofu san actually, to protect the old man against muggers and such scum. He wasn't even the most powerful of the shop, rather a baby in their ranks!" Ten was biting on one of his claws in his frustration, Jill shrugged. She knew as much from Leon already. Walking over to the table in front of the garden entrée, she suddenly caught something glinting in the moonlight outside that made her freeze mid step and then suddenly Jill threw her coffee pot out of the door and jumped at Ten to push him from his current sitting place behind a wall.

"Watch Out!" Jill bellowed just in time, then she bumped into the wide-eyed Tenmaru already. At the same time, the sound of a bulled flying through the air hit his sensitive ears followed by the exclamation of pain from Jill. New sounds of bullets, fired from a gun with a silencer to enforce security made it to his ears when Jill hit her head on the low table while twisting in the fall in pain, just before she hit the ground.

She was knocked out before she hit the ground.

The growl that escaped the now chalk white-faced Tenmaru at the sight was a thing to behold. It startled the night birds off the trees and made the dogs in the neighborhood bark madly, and caused the house cats to hiss in fright. Outside someone cussed at the sudden sound of anger.

Before a second bulled could hit Jill, a barrier of bluish light stopped it just in the open doors were they fell down then without to cause any harm. Snatching Jill up, the Kitsune vanished with his captive in the thin air. Why had he not sensed them? Tenmaru was livid, no scratch that, he was beyond that already! Jill got hurt because of him, he realized suddenly and the scent of her blood slowly drove the Spirit-Fox insane with the need to rip something apart for the hurt someone had inflicted on his Jill.

Shaking his head, Ten forcefully held his bloodlust at bay: Jill needed help and that quickly!

He could, and would kill the culprits later, slowly.

The bulled had hit her in the side and had damaged her lung he realized frantically maybe even her heart. She would suffocate on her own blood if he did not something very quick! Calling on his powers, he called hysterically out to D who needed no time to understand his message prayer to wish for healing for Jill through the link: questions could be asked later. With a sudden speed, the bulled left her side and buried itself deeply into her bedroom wall. In the meanwhile, the powers around Ten began to practically run amuck in the small bedroom. Red smoke filled the entire room out meanwhile some of the power in the air healed the grave injury of Jill inside the body until she was left almost good as new.

All the time the red eyes of the Kitsune glowed eerily in the room and a red haze of pure lust for killing filled the kitsune's mind and soul out.

Holding her near to himself, Tenmaru did not risk of letting go on Jill for a second only. He had settled with her on her futon. All the while, he listened to the conversation outside, running between four or five men that now entered Jill's and his home through the park-facing garden. They were cautious, having not thought that she would jump between him and the bullets firstly and secondly that both targets would suddenly vanish in thin air! None of their former targets had done such a thing; neither had one escaped their first and second attacks so far.

"This isn't right!" The voice belonged to a middle-aged man and he spoke in fluent Japanese. "This Youkai is more powerfully as the others, Hakate San!"

Youkai? Ten shook his head in bewilderment; they thought that he was a demon?

"Quiet! Sakana san, check the door and you Kimiru look out where you step on, this one is definitely stronger as the dog demon we faced a week ago!" The one named from before again addressed the one called Hakate San. And by now, Tenmaru had the suspicion that he knew what those fool's attempted to be, Demon Hunters.

"But what is this, Hatake San? We were told from our informant that he has three maybe four tails at best…as it looks, he has at least seven! Something here is not adding up! This Kitsune is too strong." One fine brow arched when hearing that and began dangerously to twitch the more Ten had to listen to their crap.

He? A four or Seven tails? … he would show them, a seven. By the now, Tenmaru's tails cracked loudly through the air behind him like nine separate whips. In his agitation from being taken too lightly and this haphazardly to boot. Unknowingly to Ten, Jill had awoken in the meanwhile and whilst still feeling like shit and weak as a newborn kitten, she too listened to the idiots downstairs. Although Jill had to strain her hearing much more since her ears weren't that good as that of Ten and she was still a little out of the training in her Japanese. Flinching every so often when one of the wildly moving tails made another of the whip like sounds.

'Four or seven tails…are they nuts? Who are these thugs and who sent them after Ten?'

Jill thought annoyed and somehow frightened at the same time. Shivers run down her spine when she felt the power in the air suddenly take up a notch. Even she could now feel the wrath that mixed into the magic seamlessly with an alarming ease and it frightened Jill. A clawed hand found its way into her honey blond locks and began soothingly to pet through the strands. It was calming her down only so far that it made it clear to Jill that she wasn't the recipient of Tenmaru's irritation right now.

Jill still couldn't move much around. She figured it was due the injury and wondered at the same moment why she was still alive. Jill had known when the bulled hit her, that it had to be a fatal wound. Figuring that Ten had somehow healed her, Jill tried to curl up into a ball when even more ferocity seem to fill the air around her and the Kitsune when one of the men outside her bedroom began to chant sutras of a kind.

'Do they really think that they can subdue me with something weak as that?' Tenmaru's temper took up another notch when hearing the leader of these wanabe hunters begin to chant minor spells to paralyze him so that they could kill him too. They really thought that they had killed Jill, were even glad from what he could hear them talk in the background of the chanting with each other. They were glad that the woman that had lived with the *demon* was dead, because she was a disgrace to human kind in their eyes for living with a demon and giving it shelter in their chosen territory. These men were no real hunters, no; they were the worst pretenders that Ten had ever met! Bigoted fanatics and lunatics from what he could deduct, and racists too as it looked.

By now, Ten was so incensed that he was shaking from it and his vision slowly became a red tinted from his want to kill.

How dare they? How dare they to attack His human female, His chosen home and to add to that, how dare these men to underestimate Him? Who ever had sent them on this killing spree and now to him and Jill would pay for that later. Right now, Tenmaru was beyond any rational thought, he simply was out for blood, vengeance and he simply wanted to rip them all apart. His hand in Jill's hair suddenly stilled but stayed in place, just on her head when the door was kicked open.

He gave his attackers a fanged, truly malicious grin when the bullets shot at him did not reach the pair on the futon and hit another wall of energy instead. Tenmaru gave the men exactly ten seconds to see his full number of tails and watched the eldest of them blanch before he did something himself.

"She still lives? How, what…just how many tails has that Kitsune and he has a human form too?" "Great Enma protect us! A…A nine Tails?" "Kimiru! It's a Nine Tails! What has that idiot told you?"

The hand suddenly vanished from Jill's head and all Jill could do was to gulp.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Tenmaru make, a series of complicated looking signs with both hands and the brutal glint in his eyes made Jill shudder wildly. Before she took her clue, and fast covered her ears with both hands and shut her eyes tightly to curl up even more into a ball as before at Ten's feet. Somehow, Jill did just know that she should not look at what was about to come out of whatever that the Fox-spirit was currently finishing. Even she knew this much from the videogames that she often played in the past with Leon. It wouldn't be anything nice. In addition, he was using real power and not an artificial one as those animated mages in the games!

Tenmaru's surprisingly deep voice fired suddenly a series of words that she had never heard before, in an ancient sounding version of Japanese then something seemed to run over and through her body like a wave. It didn't harm her but it seemingly injured the others, to judge from the sudden cacophony of screams and curses that still made it through her hands on her ears.

Again, the hand found itself back in her hair, all over again petting her slightly as if to calm Jill.

It was eerily how good it worked. Ten seem to know exactly when she was terrified out of her wits and ready to bold! Red eyes watched Jill suddenly go limp from the slight tendril of power, which he had infused in his touch. He had not realized that she had been awake, now she would be skittish around him again. The Kitsune let a profound curse escape his lips. With a last fond look and caress, his gaze left Jill's sleeping face and hardened and then it went back to the terrified men in the hallway to her bedroom. They hung paralyzed in the grasp of his powerful binding spell a meter above ground and gasped wildly for air, since the hold on them slowly crushed them all four to death.

This all was their blunder!

Only one of their attackers was still relatively unharmed. It was a man who was out cold near the staircase. He had carried no weapon, only a laptop. What had made him come into focus of Tenmaru, who had a hunch that this one was the link to their informant. Ten stepped from the futon, hands busy making another set of complicated looking seals with both hands the entire time. The bodies of the men vanished from sight in tongues of fire. The plane he had sent them too was a fire related one. They would need days to die there, equally crushed and burned to death slowly but steadily. Their mangled bodies would show up in a few days near the police station with the police none the wiser.

With them, their muffled screams also vanished.

The young man still was out cold when Ten kneeled next to the young man and touched the head with one hand and bit down into the jugular of the man. He didn't hear the screams when he sorted through Kimiru's memories nor did he see the writing body. When he was finished, the young man was dead. His entire essence and souls energy sucked out of him in one rush along with the most of his blood. The laptop was checked next from Tenmaru. In the meanwhile, the body behind him was suddenly seized from something and was pulled down the staircase. The sounds of something tearing noisily into the corpse did not even notice with Tenmaru.

He knew Tetsu would leave nothing left to be traced back to the house, Ten or Jill in any way.

Neither did he show any sign of notice when D was walking past him to the bedroom to check on Jill. He moved first when Leon was kneeling next to him to also look at the laptop. Pointing out some messages from a man called Hokura, Kenjiro in the mailbox. The fox gave Leon a hard look. "Whoever that is: His soul is Mine!" The detective nodded distracted. Then he took the laptop from Ten when D came back out to them and set down near the Kitsune and him.

"She is fine, Ten-chan. Jill will need a few days to recover fully from your power use on her and from the injury but she will be fine in no time. Although Miss Jill will be weaker as a kitten for some days as such is the natural effect of your powers used on mortals as well you know." He gave Leon, who cursed under his breath a questioning glance. "What is it, Airen?" Leon looked back at his Mate with fire burning in his eyes. "I know that asshole, D!" He groused.

"He is one of the owners of a cooperation that has come here from Osaka, Japan a year ago and does make nothing but trouble ever since. That piece of shit tries it since then to get the house and shop owners in this area to sell him their houses under price or to simply bully them out. We had more than one, protest against him and his cooperation already filled out and before the court but he has good lawyers and he got away more than once already. He wants to build a shopping center here, not caring that this will not do."

He gave the now curios at him looking D and Ten a angry glare that wasn't meant for them but the Japanese business man who gave others who kept in the laws a bad name. "Why should it not do? Is something with the area, Leon? And language, my heart. He isn't worth your nerves lost on cursing him when he isn't even around, my dear detective." D told Leon while he caressed Leon's cheek with one hand softly. The man slowly calmed visibly down some.

"The ground around here in this area is tunneled through like a giant Gouda cheese. Many of the tunnel workers for the underground train network in the beginning of the 1900 hundreds lived here. They build all these tunnels and some of them are even still in use for emergency reasons. Around here, nothing heavier is allowed to be build upon as a two-story house at best, since the ground could always give in because of the tunnel systems beneath. He already tried to argue against that in the courts and failed last month a third time, not that he has given up as it looks!"

He gave Ten and D a grim look.

"From what I can decipher out of the mails, he has used these idiots all the time and sent them under-cover to kill 'Demons'. They were obsessed with such nonsense and he used these fanatics for his purposes. He bullied the shop owners and others who opposed him and his business company, until they got a pet from you to protect them, knowing that your shop is suspicious to the people who do not understand its purpose or are simply bad people. Then he must have told the men that the others did buy a demon from you. After that, he had only to wait until the made-up demons and their supposed owners were taken care of for him without to have to make his hands dirty, that Bastard!"

Next to Leon, Ten rose slowly.

He had heard enough. Read even more. Listening to Leon and D only halfway, Ten entered the bedroom again to sit down next to Jill on the futon. Her breathing had evened out. The woman was fat asleep, recovering from her ordeal, Ten knew. From now on, Jill was tied to his life force in a way until she had recovered fully. With a sigh, the Kitsune stretched out along her frame on the futon until he was comfortably resting on it. One of his arms supported his head and the others hand softly petted through her golden hair languidly.

Like that, Tenmaru gave into his need for rest, well knowing, that the youngest Count and Leon too, would take care of the rest for him. Together with Tetsu and Chris, whom he could smell coming into the house just this moment.

He awoke again hours later when the sun was beginning to sink from D who told Ten that they were leaving. Since the captain of Leon wanted to question D about his pets. Miss Tagama had come meanwhile Ten was asleep and had helped the Taotie to cook a dinner for Jill and Ten. She would stay a while to help Jill; Ten was told and had known about the pets since she had been younger. She and her late husband had always made certain to never anger the Kami, whom were known as the D's. the old Lady helped Jill when she woke to the toilet and to fresh up, then she called for ten who she called Ten-Sama much to Jill's confusion, to help her to carry Jill downstairs to eat. The Kitsune didn't even stop to listen to Jill's complains and swept her up into his arms before she could utter a protest.

Sama, an honorific in Japanese, a highly rarely used one at that. reserved for really high standing individuals of career, status, age or repute only as far that Jill did know it… somehow, it fit Tenmaru in her opinion.

She was still softly muttering curses under her breath when he carried her down to the kitchen in his arms with a grin.

Nosing her hair every so often, what made Jill cuss even more and attempt to swat his nose with a weak hit of her hand. She had to give, he smelled good. Of wild things and forests and musk. A bizarre combination that somehow fit him to a point that was almost eerie. The musk was definitely not human origin, it smelled like the fur of his animal version and honed it home that Ten wasn't human at all. Also, the other smells somehow marked him as something otherworldly to Jill's nose easily.

He smelled untamed, for the lack of a better phrasing, wild and of power.

It was like the taste of lightening on your tongue and the scent of ozone in your nose when thunderstorms wrecked over the land. Equally feral and addicting as those in one. It had her instinctively taking a deeper breath to inhale his scent better and longer to commit it to her memory. Her senses seem to have gone insane since last night. Jill swore that she could suddenly smell better as before. Maybe that was a side effect of the power use of Ten? Jill wasn't certain but somehow her nose had become more sensitive to smells over night and she wisely left it at that for now.

Above her head, Ten had noticed Jill's sudden deeper intake of breath and grinned at that.

He knew that her senses currently played tricks on her in some ways. Some were sharper as before and some got a quality that normally only animals had. It pleased him thought that she had noticed his scent and seem to like it enough to take it to memory, because that was what he could deduct from her actions easily. Humming lowly under his breath he practically glowed for a minute in the boost for his male-pride what did not get past miss Tagama who observed the great Kitsune silently with a soft smile. All went well so far, even better as she had hoped. If she made the right moves with this couple, the powerful Kitsune would maybe even decide to stay in the area and give protection to it and the people that lived in it.

The good fortune one of his kind gave areas that they choose to protect was nearly unparalleled in history and Ten was a nine tails to add to that. older as the most of the others even with that high number of tails from what the old woman knew and undoubtedly not a Youkai but a powerful spirit part deity that served the powerfully D's! Thusly, the Japanese people here knew Ten-Sama through some stories and myths from their homeland. His name was under those of powerful entities that were known of to have dealt with more than one of the Tenno in the past and present. Parts of his powers still lend protection to the high and mighty family in Japan.

It was part of an old contract between the D's, Ten-Sama and the line of the Tenno.

He was, in a lack of better description, one of the sacred beasts that ensured the safety of their long line and the fortune for their people in some ways. She knew this all well, coming out of the household of them as a third daughter to the line of a house servant there that worked with the royal family since five hundred years without a break in the family line. She was proud of her heritage, and rightfully so. Her husband had been a merchant until his dead and an honest one. Who had dealt in silks and expensive herbs and figurines of impossible worth. With the approval of the royal house.

It gave only one Kitsune of Ten's coloring and with such a high number of tails still in the world, and that was Ten-Sama, as far she did know.

Moreover, this powerful being currently had a silly smile on his features whilst he nuzzled covertly into the wild and unruly locks of the still softly cussing Jill Peterson and took a covert deep breath…the picture amused the old Lady to no end! You had to be blind to not see the attraction there, it was openly shown and in an society like miss Tagama's Ten's performance meant that the two were already an item or on the way there.

The old woman suddenly blocked his path with a deep bow.

"Forgive me, honored one but there is something I need to show you before we can eat. You and Miss Jill if that is amenable to you? I think I know now why they thought you to be a Youkai. At least, I think it is what could have caused this in a way. Although, I do not understand how they could have known about the shrine." At that, Ten arched a brow in unison with Jill.

"What Shrine misses Tagama? I never saw one here in the house or around." Jill weakly asked the woman meanwhile the fox spirit shortly closed his eyes to scan the area more closely as before. There, there were wards, keeping something from him…under his feet?

Tenmaru looked down past Jill in his arms with a bewildered look that made Jill snigger in response when she got it that he was looking befuddled at something that she could not sense or see.

"Something you have missed, oh greatest of the Kitsune?" She teased Ten bemused. It earned her a wry grin from the fox who acknowledged the metaphorical punch without to lose his grace. "Yes, you Minx! Actually, I missed something important as it looks." He looked at the old woman. "Lead the way! I want to see this Shrine you hid so cleverly from even me." The old woman just bowed and led them to the wall near the broom closet to push against the wooden frame of a motive in the wall decoration that gave way when she did.

It gave the first clue, since the motive was a stylized fox mask that Jill had already admired a several times before.

Behind it was another staircase that led down and to a small but highly decorated corridor that ended at an ornate door. The door looked a bit like the one Jill once had seen inside the shop. The one that lead to the rooms of the Kitsune, she shivered slightly. Ten, noticing this distractingly held her even tighter to his body and looked at it too in remembrance. Well knowing what had to run through Jill's head right now. The door alone was a piece of art. Inlays of gold and real jewels and mother of pearl decorated the sceneries it played out to the onlooker.

The pictures showed Kitsune and other mythical animals playing in forests and wild looking landscapes beautifully.

With a questioning glance, Ten addressed the old woman. "This Shrine is empty, I can tell. Whatever was here is either dead or gone. Is that why I did not sense it before?" The old woman nodded sagely. "I think so, honored one. The last inhabitant of this place was a Kitsune deity, much as you are it in a way. He did die on a natural cause actually from what I know, he was truly old, my lord. Older even as you are it even now. Until his dead, he protected the area and us all here with his powers. The first of the community made this Shrine for him, in deference to his given protection and power. He was well liked and revered until his dead and beyond, Ten-Sama." She touched the inlays for a moment softly and with care, Jill had to admire the entire door too. Even as snuggled into the arms of Ten as she was, with his scent in her nose all the time.

In the small corridor, the scent seemed to intensify about several notches as if the very walls reflected it back to the group like a mirror.

It had an almost hypnotic quality now. Looking up, Jill saw a clearly strange look pass over Tenmaru's face at seeing the door. It was almost as if something had taken hold on him. almost like a hunger or was it urgent need? But, for what? Jill mused. He looked almost yearningly at the door…whatever this Shrine meant to him, it was something big, Jill could tell.

"It…is empty… no one… took on it?" His voice held a strangely hopeful quality that seems to come from fare away.

Next to them, misses Tagama nodded eagerly.

This was what she had hoped for. With a pensive look at Jill, the old woman calculated the odds for the Kitsune lord to take over this territory as his. It was already low enough without adding her maybe refuse to Ten's wishes as it was. However, there was no helping it and the Kami-Sama had told her so too. The Count had known that Ten needed a territory of his own soon. As the fox had told Jill before, his kind needed an own territory to rule and protect. The shop no longer sufficed as a replacement for the powerful Kitsune. With the consuming of Ayoshi's life force Tenmaru had reached a level that not many of his kin had ever gotten near to even consider it as a possibility for them to archive that.

"Do you want me to open the old Shrine for you to grace it with your presence for inspection, honorable one?" The old woman asked Ten in a way that left no doubts on it what the approval of the Kitsune meant for her to Jill or Tenmaru. The short nod was all she needed to eagerly open the doors with an ornate key to then bow deeply again while moving out of the couple's way. Jill's head was spinning. Somehow, she just knew that the old hag was up to something and she glared at misses Tagama warily while Ten simply stared at the open doors for a second.

The old woman sweated under the heated inspection of Jill. That detective woman had obviously caught on, darn it! With any luck, Jill would now not ruin the fortune and future of an entire town for ages to come with her instinctual distrust of her. Not that she could blame Jill. The American woman knew a bit of her culture and was fiercely protective over her chosen friends and family. Just like Orcrot san who was the mate of one of the Kami.

"If this is a trap for ten than I am going to beat you within an inch of life!

Jill whispered passionately at the woman under her breath. The old Japanese Lady nodded relieved and if Ten had heard their exchange, he didn't show it. Instead Jill felt a wave of power sweep over her for a second before the room beyond the doors suddenly went alight with an eerie glow that seem to light the many candles in the Shrine at once. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he relaxed again. This time he had missed nothing but it pleased him that Jill seems to look out for him in her own blunt way.

The Shrine indeed was empty and very well kept.

He could still feel the power of the old protector linger inside, waiting for the replacement to take over. He had seen and met with the old Kitsune in the past in old Japan, he had been indeed very, very ancient, even for his kind's measures. Several millennia old to be exact. What was a real feat these days. The ashes were still here, he could tell. What pleased him immensely, since it showed how much, the humans had respected and cared for the old one, even after his death. It showed a respective community and that they knew their place as well how to treat someone like him.

Nuzzling Jill's curls again, Ten mused over his options.

He was in no doubt of who had orchestrated this. The D knew his nature much better as he did it sometimes himself. And, this place was worth a consideration from what he could tell. More so since Jill lived here now too. She wouldn't be happy to have him here permanently and she tied to this place from him. she loved her freedom and independence much and it suited her too. He did feel the same.

"Don't treat the old woman, Jill. She has only the best interests in mind by showing me this. Why, I didn't know you cared this much for me!" He teased Jill, enjoying the slight flush and hint of expiration on her face and the promise of retribution later in her eyes. Jill huffed and crossed her arms in his hold but said nothing. Misses Tagama just smiled. To her was clear that these two had something going on between them that were beyond simply chemistry even. The pair looked like a match made in heaven to the old woman.

A very well made match, one that happened only once in a long while between such different species as Jill's and Ten's.

Nodding to the old woman Ten turned on his heels and left the corridor again trough the staircase. Behind him the lights kept burning. An outward sign that he was considering the offer for the now. The old woman was pleased to note that and simply went after the vanishing pair without to look back at the slowly closing doors to the Shrine.

She had plans to make with the other elders of the community.

Such a chance, such an honor! If he chose to take over their community could grow even bigger in rank as Hongkong in time! If they were clever enough, to encourage the Kitsune Lord enough and in the right ways, that was. He would await nothing less as to be wooed in such a manner; it was ritual and duty to the ones who wanted to win such a protector.

Upstairs, Jill's cussing out of Ten was loudly ringing through the kitchen area; it made the old woman smirk.

The young woman had quite a wide variety of curses in handy as it looked and could easily hold the Nine tails on his toes as it seems. Neither one noticed the old woman serve the meal since they were occupied with their fight about Jill sitting on her own and not in his lap as she currently did against her will. Under the sly grin of the Kitsune who did not let go on her and pointed calmly out that she was still too weak to do so.

It had another explosion of treats and curses coming down on his head in seconds only.

What didn't seem to deter him in any way, instead Ten simply managed it somehow to rescue the Miso soup before Jill could poor it over his head under the amused watch of the old woman. Yep, misses Tagama thought when she left the house a little time later after the odd couple had left her to emigrate to the living room of her former estate, miss Jill seemingly could handle the mischief creature she currently shared house with just fine.

"That Shrine hold a lot of meaning for you, does it?" Jill regarded her personal fiend from the cushioned seat she had claimed once he had set her down on it. Ten's glowing eyes regarded Jill for a moment before he nodded sharply. He currently longed on the other set of cushions near the table and her. His head propped up on his arms on the cushions. He looked utterly relaxed and at ease. "Yes, it does actually mean a lot more to me as just that." He told her calmly. "I need a territory of my own since a while now. The offer they made is suitable to my tastes as well as it pleases me. I knew the one who was the Shrine protector before, he was ancient!"

He gave Jill an assessing glance before he moved his head until he could look at the young beauty out of slanted eyes.

To Jill this made him look almost predatory in a way and strangely sensual in another way that made her nervous. The look in his eyes was short of smoldering all of a sudden, what was he up to now again? Jill gulped when she felt the answering heat pool in her lower belly at those looks. Until today, she had managed to hold this cursed attraction to the Kitsune at bay with much difficulty. He didn't make it easy for her to cover up such slips, since she knew how good the sense of smell was that Ten had to his disposal if wished. Hell, he could practically scent out a mouse at the opposite end of the park if he wanted, she had seen him do such nonsense simply because he could.

Currently her entire body thrummed with eager anticipation and Jill did her best to keep from getting aroused from the sensual and clearly inviting looks, which she was given from Tenmaru. Did his nose just twitch? Jill gulped again and wished desperately that she had control over her feet to run from the house now. This wasn't good, nope not good at all. If he caught on her scent right now before she could get her body back under her iron will, she was doomed and Jill knew it!

"But none of that is as exciting or as… pleasurable as you, dear Jill." He told her cryptically before he unexpectedly sat up and took a hold of Jill's face with one long fingered hand before she could avoid his touch again.

He had enough from her running away from his presence, especially since he had carefully recorded her reactions to him in the past days and weeks. He knew very well that Jill found him desirable and that she was fighting that with every fiber of her being at the same time. So much in fact, that she simply denied everything that could lead to awkward situations for her out of that she could not get out again without to give her attraction away. And right now, she had managed it to give it away in the surest way that Ten knew of, with her scent.

You could modify your actions and reactions around others and if one was skilled enough, play hoodwink to others to deceive them. One could adjust their body language to an extent and the mimic too but the scent wasn't something that was easily controlled. Even he wasn't one hundred foolproof, Ten knew that too. Moreover, Jill was an expert in tricking others if needed he had found out with some difficulty after a course of mistakes and try and failure over the last weeks.

Tonight he had taken to measures that are more drastic and had given off some of his pheromones with his scent.

Just to look how Jill would react to them additional to the looks he gave her from out of his eyes when she wasn't too much on guard as usual. He had de-masked some of his desires for a short while and the reaction came prompt with her wide-eyed look and the stiffening of her posture. Not much of a giveaway, he knew but when suddenly the sweet and alluring scent of her arousal hit his sensitive nose, Ten was proven right in his musings and lost at the same time.

He couldn't help it; it was in his very nature to pursue such an invite. And may it be just the slightest chance that he got; it was promptly pursued with vigor and had him up from his resting place and holding her face within the shortest time. His voice reminded Jill rather on a deeply sounding purr as an actual voice when he addressed her again with it. The vibrations of the purr run there pleasantly down her spine and spiked her interest even more. Much to her embarrassment.

"Tell me dear Jill, what do you think about right now?" He brought his nose near to Jill's until they touched just barely and gazed deeply into her blue eyes with a somewhat hooded look. Seeing her gulp made Ten smirks in such a predatory way that forced Jill to gulp again, she didn't like the way his eyes seem to devour her out of the sudden. Bringing up a weak hand, she swatted at his hold on her face lightly. "What is the meaning of this, Tenmaru? Unhand me at once!" She hissed incensed at the still grinning Kitsune.

Giving her another look full of hidden meanings and pleasurable promises Ten relented a bit. At least first, it looked like it, then his scent hit her oversensitive nose and made her dizzy with sudden want.

He gave her a charming smile seeing her reaction. "What a short amount of natural pheromones added to my scent can do…" He vanished suddenly from her sight to only reappear behind her. Before Jill could come out of her daze his arms had already closed around her slighter frame like steal bands. Shuddering she realized that he had her trapped expertly and was now holding her tightly pressed to his body with only the layers of their cloths giving her some protection from his touch. Jill could feel the play of his muscles even through the layers of his traditional cloths easily.

His breath ghosted over the shell of her ear and caused another of those delightful shivers run down her spine.

Jill would have screamed in her frustration if she could have. Sadly, the moment she wanted to, she began to feel dizzy and to loose conscious again. She was certain before she fell asleep that Ten had done something to ensure that.

Looking down at the sleeping woman in his hold, Tenmaru licked his lips before he cradled her carefully safer into his embrace. "No more running, Jill. I know now what I needed to know: there will be no more chances for you to escape from me from now on, my dear. If you weren't so weak right now, I would be tempted to fight this out tonight. As it is, I will have to wait for you to recover and heal up enough. Not that it changes anything in the end." He glanced lovingly down at her sleeping face before his head came down until he could brush his lips against hers in his passion, no craving for nearness, for something to sustain his desires until he could act on them.

So soft! That was the only thought for a moment that he could form to describe the feeling of her lips before his awareness somewhat deserted Ten for a moment fully.

He didn't measure the time his lips explored Jill's carefully to not to wake her again accidentally up. His hands had a mind of their own it seemed and wandered slowly over her body with lingering touches. He was tempted to ravish her in her sleep and Ten knew it but couldn't help himself here. His hand mapped out her small waist under the fitting sleep shirt that she still wore and then slit over her soft mounds almost hungrily. Careful always to not wake Jill up even he knew that she would not wake up easily from her inducted sleep, since Ten had used his power to put her there again. Well knowing that Jill needed her recovery time before she could yell at him again or was up to anything more straining as to sit and eat.

A soft mewl left her lips when his hand cupped her breast softly, it broke a resistance in Ten.

Within a moment only, his lips opened and his tongue used the opportunity to invade her mouth fervently. He could not help it, he had to have a taste of Jill and if it killed him! Her response was unsurprisingly sleepily and languid but that did not hinder Tenmaru to swiftly explore the sweet caverns of her mouth hungrily. Before he tore away from the sweetest insanity, he had ever fallen into. Panting wildly he tried to get a hold on his desires before he dared to open his eyes again and to look at Jill in his arms. Still asleep, only her slight panting gave away that something was amiss.

Removing his hands back to proper positions Ten smiled softly.

Jill was perfect in his eyes, her figure just the way he liked it the most, her breasts were just of the right shape and fullness from what his little grope had let him know. Growling softly at his train of thoughts he broke out in a silent laugh, at his own disability to not think on all the ways he could take her and make her his own.

Swiftly he cradled Jill deeper into his arms and he stood up to bring the woman back to her bed.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day, Tenmaru thought. If she did not manage it to kill him somehow, he was certain that Jill would try everything to escape him. his laughter filled the room out when he left it.

He couldn't wait!

**Suryallee **


	6. Chapter 6

**The price to trick a nine-tailed fox**

**Non-Beta version **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pet Shop Of Horrors, the characters or anything of the story! Neither have I planned to make money with this in any way!

This is only a fan fiction to amuse myself and who read this story.

**Pairings:** Jill/ Ten Chan, minor Leon/ Count D and Tetsu/ Chris (older Chris! I am not a pervert!)

**Warnings:** My bad grammar and spelling, I am native German so please bear with my English and certain scenes in the following story. Bad eating habits of certain species, cursing, death of characters, bloody scenes or scenarios with sexual content not suited for under age minors!

**Genre:** humor, horror, adventure, romance, mature

**Beta reader,** No one anymore this chapter is not Beta-read!

**Description:** The time can hide many events, good and bad ones in one.

I wondered what could have happened if Jill had known the shop from before. This came out of my musings.

**Special Note:** **Mature Content in this chapter! Please skip the part between the lines if you have trouble with that or are not old enough to read it! I don't want troubles, folks. **

What is also why I had to upgrade this from T for teenage audience to M for mature. Sorry ppl^^;

**Suryallee **

**Chapter Six **

The next morning woke Jill with chirping birds through an open window and a nose nuzzling her hair. The body next to hers on the bed was definitely male and she figured that Tenmaru had brought her here last evening and then had used the opportunity to creep into bed with her.

By now, she had an inkling what that business was that he had told her cryptically about before, that he needed to take care of.

Vague memories of touches over her body and a kiss came to her still slightly foggy mind. "You took advantage of me, Fox-boy!" she half whispered half snarled at the Kitsune next to her. A low chuckle was her answer. "I did, didn't I?" His voice was a low rumble in her ears and hot breath ghosted over the shell of her left one delightfully. Jill couldn't subdue the shiver that it produced. The body spooned more tightly around Jill's behind her and arms closed more around her slighter frame and small waist. To fit her more tightly against the hard planes of muscles behind her.

"I apologize not for having succumbed to my desires last night, dear Jill. But, I do apologize for having done that when you couldn't have stopped me when you were weak. That wasn't what I had in mind." Cloth rustled behind her before the hard body behind her settled against hers so tightly pressed up to her that not even a hair would have fit between them now.

"Jill… I will not lie: I crave you as the air to breathe! I desire your fiery temper as well as your beautiful body and if I could, I would devour your soul whole to keep it as a part of myself forever. And as tempting as that is, I would only wither away afterwards. Nothing could ever taste like your soul again neither could I ever live again… I would starve to dead if I did such a foolish thing because there would never ever be something else that could consume me so completely and complete me so utterly again. I would pass away my dear human happily so!"

Her eyes snapped wide open at that passionate declaration, just blinking unseeing at the dresser on the wall in front of her line of sight. "Huh?" Was all Jill could mutter as a response, she was too flabbergasted to manage a more intelligent reply right this moment.

Behind her, Ten laughed lowly under his breath, the rumble of his laughter seemed to run through her body too, so near the two where snuggled against each other. It was distracting Jill and made her feel feelings she had not for a long time. Not since… she shuddered wildly and clamped her eyes forcefully shut with the sudden pain the memory brought her. This! This was exactly why she had never again let someone come near to her!

"You do know nothing about me, Tenmaru!" Jill told the male behind her hotly, still shivering wildly and clenching her fists. "Why are you doing this? Playing with me like this is cruel, Kitsune! Even if you mean it, I will only…" She bid into one of her fists to stop herself from babbling out more. By now, tears run down her cheeks.

In one fluid movement, Ten was up and had her picked up and cradled against his chest.

Alarmed he saw that she had bitten so hard onto her fist that blood run down already. Carefully Tenmaru removed the fist out of her bite and watched the normally so strong woman break down in his arms. What? What had he done or said that had got a reaction like this? His mind did run a mile in a minute. Rocking Jill slowly he felt for the first time in a long time utterly helpless.

Between sobs, he heard her mumbling something about the dresser next to her bed, about a folder inside the first drawer to be precise.

When Jill finally calmed down a little, Ten had enough. Settling her safety on the bed under the blanked, he got up and stalked over the little distance to the dresser to rip the drawer open with such a force that it nearly fell out of the hinges. Inside was a lot shawls and some of her favorite silk bands, under all was a black map-folder that was tied with a band that normally humans used to bind around mourning letters and such. It was utterly black.

A very bad feeling made his stomach suddenly turn at the sight but he took the little folder out never less.

His anger suddenly forgotten, Tenmaru settled carefully back next to the lump under the blanked that was Jill. Hiccupping still and silently crying. Looking at her a moment, Ten steeled himself and opened the band and then he flopped the folder open. The first that greeted his eyes was a marriage photo. It showed a young pair, around the age of eighteen, the woman already pregnant. She looked a lot like Jill and not. He figured that had been her parents. Directly under it was birth certificate of one: Jillsandre, Maloney. The next side showed him an old police report. A man was shot on a take of the police on a drug dealer ring. He had been barely twenty and the head scientist who had made the drugs for the Dealers.

Under it, barely a side note, it was mentioned that his wife had been informed a hour later and three hours later there was a shot heard coming from the house and she was found dead through suicide, her barely two years old daughter sleeping through the entire thing upstairs in her bed.

The name of the daughter was Jillsandre Maloney and she was given into the care of the very old grandmother who was seemingly a cat fan.

The next side showed a little girl at the funeral of an old woman; she was maybe fife years old and held the very same cat that Tenmaru had seen with her that fatal day, Sirjai. Jill was crying madly and next to her was the man that had later been her stepdad. The following news report told Ten that the little girl was the sole inheritor of the old woman's fortune and given under the care of her eldest son until she reached eighteen.

He knew, it never came to that but was baffled to learn that Jill was actually pretty rich.

The next site showed another death announcement of a news gazette. That of her stepfather first and then that of her two stepsisters and her stepmother. The first had died on natural cause, here Ten snorted and the three others had been ripped into pieces so the police had a hard time to figure out later, what piece belonged to whom of the women.

This time an unknown man held Jill's hand at a funeral.

He was tall and had a kind look, next to him stood a woman in the same age and she held a flower bouquet. The paper declared them as the new caretakers of the little girl. Both were police detectives and they had adopted Jill and given her the new name, Jill Peterson. Ten stared for a while into space; it slowly dimmed him why Jill had broken down. Somehow, he dreaded the next site of the little book of horrors as he had silently named the folder in his hands.

Gulping he turned to the next side.

As he had feared it, another death announcement. It was that of her stepfather. He had died in the line of duty, shot from a robber on a heist. Defending a little boy of twelve years and his pregnant mother. Ten closed his eyes in pain. The next photo was of the funeral, a broken looking elder woman sat inside a wheelchair, holding on the hand of a maybe eighteen years old Jill in cadets uniform, crying bitter tears.

Under it was a side note from a sanatorium, of accepting Misses Peterson's entrée into their care. And a formulary that asked permission to take over the duties from the family members in charge. Due a sudden and complete loss to reality after the violent dead of her former husband. It was signed from Jill.

The next site showed Tenmaru the face of a man, maybe in his thirties.

He had laughing eyes and dark hair, a healthy tan and held possessively on an a little older Jill that had the elderly looking stepmother on her arm. All three grinned more or less. Behind them stood Leon Orcrot, grinning madly at the trio. Under it was a scribbled note, telling Ten of the engagement party of Michael Sanford and Jill Peterson. The next site was a photo shooting of both, the man that made his inside coil in anger and the woman that now lay next to him in the bed, still sobbing in her half sleep.

Two sites later, he saw a picture that made him look twice at it with surprise and a sudden bad feeling again. It was a picture, which humans made from unborn in their mother's wombs to look if they were healthy. The scan read three and a half into the pregnancy and all is well. He gave Jill a short alarmed look and turned to the next side. It was a marriage invite, written to the random friends of the engaged pair. The next site showed Tenmaru why he had a bad feeling two sites before.

It was another police report about an accident that had cost several lives, including that of one Michael Sanford, age thirty-two. He had been on his way home from the police department and had been run in by another car that had been too fast. The drivers had caused a massive accident on the crossing road and fleet the crime scene. The man had instantly died in the crash.

Three weeks from being away from getting married.

There was another funeral notice right on the next site. It was from the coroner who confirmed that the stillborn child of the pair was buried with the father in the same coffin on the wish of the mother. Tenmaru read horrified that Jill had lost her unborn child two nights after being told under shock. And to Ten's utter horror the coroner had also filed in the detail that the fetus would have been aborted sooner or later anyways since it was deformed. What person did file that out in such a report?

No wonder that Jill had snapped he realized slowly.

Who could blame her, after all the losses over the years, even the strongest would go insane after such. Ten could tell his own tale about such, having been on an equally path at a time in the past. From there on, Jill must have become obsessed with the need to find the murders of her fiancée and child. Only to find out that it had been some agents of the Federal Law department who were not named and held under cover since they were infiltrating a drug ring at that time.

They never were judged for what they did.

Silently closing the folder again, Tenmaru swore to find every single one that had to do with this and to kill them!

No wonder he thought, that Jill reacted as she had done: she feared closeness in order to prevent her from getting hurt again. He didn't realize it that he cried too when he simply pulled Jill up until she sat in his lap, snuggled against him. Draping the blanked around both of them, Ten buried his face into her curls and closed his eyes, his arms never let go on the still softly weeping woman the entire time.

He never got aware that Jill fisted her hands after a while into his cloths to hold onto him.

This was how Leon and D found the couple of hours later.

Both asleep, thankfully. Leon needed only one look at the folder to know what must have happened. With a pained choke, he picked it up and dragged a shocked D with him out of the bedroom again. An hour later Jill awoke again inside the embrace of Ten. Just this time, the fox was fast asleep as it looked and he must have cried from what she could tell.

Choking down a new wave of tears Jill simply kept on holding onto the braid of wild hair that she had captured in her sleep as it looked and listened to the domestic sounds of someone using her kitchen. Must be Tetsu, Jill figured and she yawned suddenly. Automatically the arms around her frame tightened a little. Under her, the breathing speed up until she was sure that Tenmaru was awake too.

Stroking her head the Kitsune stared down at Jill for a moment.

"We both should clean up. We made quite a mess out of ourselves." He told her carefully, whilst his still strong hold on her belied his words somewhat. It made Jill chuckle weakly. "Yeah… we did. Why are you still here?" Her voice was roughened from her crying and even sounding devoid of all emotion Tenmaru still got the message the right way. Looking down at her again, he gave a weak smile before he heaved a deep breath.

"I am not so easily scared away, Jill. Not after a life like mine, trust me."

He fell silent for a few minutes before he continued almost silently. "Ask me one day about my family, Jill, but be prepared for a sad tale like yours. I understand, Jill that is all you have to know for now. Fully actually and no, I will not go or give up. Neither, am I easily to kill, nor otherwise will I suddenly vanish. Trust me in that. I am far too long around for such to happen. Besides that, I have something in my sleeve they all had not and that is near Immortality."

He waited until she looked at him with a dubious look.

"I am nearly not to kill from the most weapons; neither do flames nor elements work on me, Jill. When you took that bulled for me, it was unnecessary because it would not have injured me much. Most likely, it wouldn't even have grazed me; I have natural defenses against such. Sure, one can kill me, with much difficulty but not easily. And they would have to fight me with tooth and claw!" Ten's eyes held a intense look, one that told Jill clearly that he meant it, that he would not suddenly vanish like everyone else. Taking her face between his hands, he looked intently into her blue eyes and kissed her softly on her forehead before he spoke again.

"Listen carefully to me Jill, are you listening?" At her shy nod, Tenmaru carefully caressed her face with one clawed thumb. "I will not leave you, like they did. I will not let you fall back into depression and I certainly will not stop pursuing you until I get you to realize that You belong to Me!" At her wide-eyed look, he gave her a tender smile. But the eyes were like steel, not giving in and strangely determined. "I could give you so much more as you ever have desired, Jill, if you would just let me. And I will not give up until you will realize this too." His eyes danced with unspoken promises, lulling her in with his crooning voice and tantalizing looks.

"All I ever wanted was a family. Someone I could keep, that would want to keep me in return, to not be alone. You can't give me that back, Ten, and Neither you can't give me my child back, not even you can grant wishes like that. So, what do you want from me? Don't you understand that I don't want anything anymore? What do you think I would want still?" Jill's voice was almost a whisper. He didn't mind, Tenmaru's hearing was exquisite he missed nothing. Neither the emotions running underlying the words nor the hopelessness about the situation she found herself in, Ten gave her another of his serious looks.

"You're right, I cannot but I can give you a new little one to love and care for. I cannot undo the past but I can give you a future to hold on. And even I could not be there for you in the past; I could ease your loneliness now and for the rest of your life, as you would ease mine. The question is, will you let me do so, Jill? I cannot give you promises that I cannot hold in but I can give you my word to try my best. Life is unpredictable; if I learned something in all my years then it is that. but most significantly of all, I can give you something that no one else can, Jill."

At her at fist startled and then questioning look, Tenmaru gave her a toothy grin that made Jill shudder, only this time because he looked positively wild and feral out of the sudden. Even knowing better, she found her voice and asked. "And what should that be? I am not a trinket that can be bought, Ten." With a sudden kiss on her nose he bend down until their eyes were only a short distance from each other to utter the very words that turned Jill's world upside down.

"I can give you our revenge on the very killers of your child, Jill."

With that, Tenmaru grinned at Jill and stood suddenly. He left a shocked Jill on the bed behind. Well knowing that she would need time to think and come to terms with all in her own time.

Afternoon found Tenmaru back sitting in the back garden under the cherry tree with five elderly looking elders of the community and two persons that looked like monks to Jill. Who watched the spectacle with a mug of coffee in both hands. Carefully sipping she watched them all talk with Ten who seem to regard them with an air of indifference. Surprisingly no one seem to mind him, it was as if all played after a script that wasn't known to Jill.

Sitting there in the afternoon sun, he looked simply breathtaking and otherworldly and he knew it from the looks of it too, what made Jill softly giggle. She couldn't help it. One of his tails swished softly and playfully into her direction, looking for the entire world as if it was waving at her what made Jill chuckle again and turn inside to sit down again. D had told them later that the elders of the community wanted to talk with Ten later and that it was part of the rituals that were going on.

Jill's head still spun from their conservation before and now she had to think the new information's of this situation over too!

'Damn Kitsune!' She thought, he was making her life more complicated as he was worth it. Grumbling lowly under her breath, she watched the group from out of the corner of her eyes again bow and talk further. Uff! How could he stand all that posture and all? Jill wasn't certain but somehow she got the feeling that this entire thing pleased Tenmaru immensely. Respect, had D said. They showed their respect with this and that was that.

From what Jill gathered over the last two hours, the community had plans to buy the houses themselves from the owners around here. They had already made plans and acquired a few. The park belonged already to them too. She mused that the guy who had wanted to buy them, that Hokura, Kenjiro guy, would be very mad when he found out that his little shopping center plan was smashed currently from the group under her cherry tree. And they had another advantage already too acquired, the allowance to build a temple areal in the park with a gigantic garden area in Asian style too. In addition, on the other side of the park, the Chinese community currently bought the rest of the Park and parts of the houses to build up an own temple area for the people here too. From the looks of it, this would be a joined venture with two separate and yet closely religious centers in the end.

The park was after all the only thing that separated these two Asian related communities and would make a fine bridge area for them.

Furthermore, it would mean that the ground would have less to carry. The temples would kept on a two story level at best and would be build on the massive stone ground in the middle of the former park area were no tunnel went through. The major and the city rulers were delighted, the other parties involved were happy, so, no shopping district for Mr. Hokura, Kenjiro here. This time Jill's grin reminded of that of a Cheshire cat.

Walking over to her table, she sat down in a fit of giggles.

One of the tails seem again to pointedly wave at her what made Jill finally double over face-forward and laugh into a cushion on the sofa next to her helplessly. Much to the confusion of D and Tetsu who were still here to watch the procedures of the wooing outside with more or less personal interest involved. When she finally calmed down enough to tell them, they all broke out into a new fit of laughs. Jill had a point here, both males thought amused.

Finally the group outside bit their farewells but not without to leave several items with Ten-Chan. He seems to play with them for a while before he stood and brought them inside with him. He had a thoughtful look on his features. One that D noted with an air of smugness that didn't escape Jill. "You seem… pleased, D Why is that?" The Kami in question raise a fine brow before he sat next to Ten gracefully down onto a cushion. "Why don't you ask this Ten Chan here?" He asked her in return. Jill gave him an arched brow back.

Tetsu who had until then stood leaned against the wall came over to the two too and sat down next to D and Tenmaru. "I take it then that their suit is genuine?" Surprisingly he asked D that and not Ten. The latter nodded along with D. "Yes, T-Chan, it is. They truly want him yes, why? Are you interested too?" D gave Tetsu a calm look. Somehow, Jill got the feeling that here was more at play as she first had thought. She chose to simply watch the entire thing play out for now and to say nothing.

The Taotie seem to consider that question under the curios stare of Ten and D.

"Maybe?" He gave back with a fanged grin. It was well known to Jill that Ten and Tetsu got along quite well, what wasn't an easy feat since both species seem to have troubles with each other the most of the time from what Jill was told from Chris and Leon too. Totetsu were fierce creatures, dangerous and demi-gods themselves in the Chinese mythology. Dating back to the Chang Dynasty and Jill knew well enough that Tetsu wanted for longer now to settle back into the outside world. He missed his free live under the humans away from the shops deep halls.

In addition, he would take Christopher with him that much was sure.

"They would need a protector for the Chinese area too, but you already knew that, don't you D?" The Kami smiled and nodded shortly. "And what would be better to have as a protector as a Taotie, deer Tetsu?" He told the grinning beast in human disguise with laughing eyes. Equal mirth in all three sets of eyes. Jill crossed her arms and eyed the group with equal trepidation and amusement. To her was clear that they would most likely clear up the future of this place under themselves without anyone else having a say in it.

She chose to ignore them and went back to her coffee and reports on her laptop.

Around eight in the late afternoon, D and Tetsu left Ten and her alone again. Until then, Jill had managed to close two open cases, clean up her mails and write two long overdue reports on her laptop. And that all the time with holding an ear out to the discussion behind her back. Most of it, she had not understood. It regarded stuff that Jill wasn't familiar with, like religious rules and such.

Then again, some she did understand and it made it clear to Jill what was at stake here.

It was eerily silent suddenly in the house and she was aware of it that Ten currently glared a hole into her back. he had brought the two others out and then went to take a shower… only he didn't know that Jill knew that Tetsu had done something with the showerhead in the meanwhile Ten was busy outside. Keeping herself barely from laughing out loud when she turned finally to look at the effect, Jill had to give it to Tetsu, Tenmaru looked quite…fetching in blue.

Jill broke out in guffaws when the fox scowled.

"You knew!" He accused Jill now himself grinning madly. Wildly nodding she continued to laugh frantically at Ten's half grin half pout. Crossing his arms with a huff, Tenmaru gave it up and laughed himself. Serves me right, he thought for being caught at his age from such a childish joke! Streaks of pale to dark blue run through his entire normally white hair and even the tails showed different colors of the blue variety now.

"Well, now you are the first Blue striped Kitsune in history! And don't blame me; he threatened to eat me if I say a word!" She told him under another bout of laughs. His answering grin was bordering on devilish when Ten suddenly pounced on Jill. Pinning the madly giggling woman easily under him with his body he leaned down until their noses touched. "Oh? And I will not?" He told her sultrily before he swooped in and kissed the tempting mouth. Jill was shortly shocked from first the sudden nearness and then from the equally sudden kiss but somehow she couldn't help it as to comply when Ten nipped sharply on her lips.

What followed was nothing short of mind-blowing sensual and equally aggressive in the same.

Tenmaru didn't just kiss here; the tongue practically invaded her mouth and cruelly left her no choice as to follow the lead laid out by Ten. Not one place of her mouth went uninspected of it, tongues battered for dominance that the invader easily won. Only two then coax her tongue back to Ten's mouth have her kiss him back in the end. Tenmaru, Jill found out tasted of sweat wild things, it was almost addictive, Jill found out. The sharp canines cut her tongue by accident and a groan escaped the Kitsune when the taste of her blood filled his mouth.

When both finally broke the kiss, both were panting heavily.

* * *

In Ten's eyes was a wild look, the eyes almost glowed prematurely with his wants, needs and his desires. It was that kind of look, that could make one weak in the knees and Jill was glad that she was already lying because otherwise she would now have fallen she was sure. A finger traced her nose before it slowly traced over her lips. Jill gave into her sudden want and nipped playfully at the digit what made Ten grin at her playfulness. Tipping her nose with it, he suddenly kissed her again.

Nibbling softly at her bottom lip her traced it with his tongue before he dipped his head and traced the same along her chin up to her side and to Jill's ear to return the playful bite with a nip at her earlobe. It earned ten a soft moan that was fast followed from a gasp when he traced the shell to finally dip the tip shortly into her ear. It made Jill shudder wildly and send electricity bolds into her heaving belly. Involuntary she began to write at the feelings that he provoked with this under him. Tenmaru used her distraction fast to push a leg between her knees and settled more comfortably against her body.

Using his other strong leg to leverage himself a little he began to rub the one between Jill's legs softly against the center between her thighs in a maddening rhythm that had Jill soon keening softly.

Feeling her hands fist into the cloth on his shoulders he kissed the troth that was shown to him when Jill threw her head back at the sudden onslaught of feelings that washed over her senses with each sensual move of the leg. She wore only shorts and a shirt, both were no match for the amorous beast that was currently driven from his wants and needs just as Jill was it. A hand found its way to her breast and began to massage it through the cloth, first softly then with more want behind it when Jill didn't complain.

A nipple was twisted before the other took hold on her neckline and shredded the shirt into two halves easily with the help of sharp claws.

The hands made fast work on the rest of her shirt before one returned eagerly to the breast to cup it firmly. When Ten's mouth took her nipple between hot lips, Jill keened loudly. Hands found purchase in wildly moving hair while another hand parted her thighs even wider and the other settled comfortably his body between them. From that moment on, Jill lost herself into a haze of intense feelings.

Somehow, Ten must have gotten rid of his upper clothing because suddenly her hands encountered soft skin, slick with sweat when she did run them over the wide back. Strong, hard muscles played under her hands while a hot mouth suckled first at one of her nipples and then on the other harshly before a tongue lapped softly over them afterwards. It was sending sparks of desire between her legs to her very core.

Along with the soft trusts of narrow hips against her centre, always making sure that she felt his hard arousal through the layers of fabric with each well aimed moved.

Tenmaru was in a haze. The smell of Jill's arousal in his nose and the taste of her want for him on his tongue, he lost himself in both. When she didn't stop him from slipping fully between her legs, he lost it a little and began to rub and trust against her to show Jill how much he wanted, no badly needed to bury himself inside of her. Her reactions to him were so sensually addicting, enticing and her soft breathy moans and little whimpers made it hard for the Kitsune to not lose the last shred of control that he had and simply claim her here and now.

A groan left his lips when Jill's hips began to move against his. He was rapidly losing it and Ten knew it.

With a sudden harsh growl, he picked her up with him and before Jill could do more than squeal in surprise at his sudden movement, he carried her up the stairs already. He was at the end of his patience, at the end of what Ten could take. And if she hated him later, he couldn't stop now! Around the house, a shimmer shortly enfolded the entire building and the garden before it vanished again. Whoever wanted to enter now would meet a cruel fate in seconds only.

He would no one interrupt him now, no one.

In the bedroom Jill found herself back on the futon meanwhile, Tenmaru watched her silently for a few seconds before he suddenly got rid of his pants deftly to throw them literally behind him. Kicking the door shut with a heel, he made it very clear to Jill that he was done waiting for an answer. And if that wasn't an indicator then the swollen flesh between his legs was a death give away. Red almost purple colored, the painfully swollen and fully engorged his cock pointed upwards and the tip was leaking drops of clear fluid that had Jill instinctually lick her lips when she took in the sight with her wide eyes. The wild look he gave her when he kneeled down onto the futon and then crawled over to the woman had Jill hold her breath.

It was so feverish that it stole her breath and it turned her on to no end.

Already she could feel the telltale wetness between her thighs increase. There was a moment of utter stillness… then Tenmaru pounced at Jill with a snarl. Shredding her shorts and pants was a matter of seconds only with the help of his claws but never did he scratch her. Ripping the shreds away his hand went to her tights to hold them apart before the now blue colored head dipped between them to breath shortly against her, then Ten's tongue licked one time languidly over the opening.

A scream escaped Jill at the rough handling and another deeper moan when she felt his tongue begin to play with her clit for a moment before he duck it deeply within her core to lick at the sides and lap at her juices like a starving man for long moments. Jill felt feverish and try as might his hold on her hips prevented any movement of them expertly what made the entire experience extremely frustrating for her.

She wanted to buck but could only whimper and move her head from side to side in her need.

When he heard her begin to beck, Tenmaru stopped his assault. Licking one time over his full lips he crawled up until he could look at Jill again without to look up. "Simply delicious. I don't think I will ever get enough of your taste as long as I will life, Jill. And as much as I would love to bring you to completion over and over again with just using my mouth, I prefer to take you tonight!" Bending down he kissed her wildly before his body settled easily between widespread legs while nails suddenly racked down his back and sides.

Another growl escaped Tenmaru at that, throwing his head backwards he relished in the feeling of pain mixed with the immense pleasure of being marked from Jill this way before he swooped in for another hard kiss. Shifting his hips a little, he broke the kiss to stare into dilated blue orbs before he fixed Jill's eyes with his. "Look at me!" He ordered suddenly between harsh pants. When Jill obeyed startled at his firm voice, he slid slowly into her, holding her gaze with his own all the time it took of each painful inch to slide inside of Jill. A whimper escaped him and Jill when both felt his testicles settle against the skin finally. The tunnel contracted for a second almost painfully around the wide girth inside of her before it settled into an anticipating flutter of the pleasure that was still to come.

Gazing intently into Jill's blue eyes Tenmaru growled fiercely before he reared back his hips and began to trust back inside of Jill hard and fast.

"You are Mine, Jill. I will no one else ever have you again, I will kill them all and dance happily on their entrails if I catch one do so much as look at your beautiful body with want ever again!" Jill mewled at his passionate words; it felt like he was trying to brand himself into her body, each trust aimed perfectly so the tip of his cock hit her G-spot deep inside of Jill with force. It was a kind of blissful blur; one pleasurable wave was weaving into the next. No mercy was given from Ten, none wanted from Jill.

Groaning his eyes never left her face, the pleasure this act brought him was almost too much!

Tenmaru could feel the telltale signs occur that heralded her release as well as his own. "Do you understand me? No one for me but you ever again Jill. And no one ever again for you but me! No one will ever satisfy you, as I will do, I will make certain of that. I will give you no need to stray from my touch ever!" Jill could only moan and whimper helplessly at his possessive trusts that rubbed just the right way along the sensitive walls inside her. Accentuating out each declaration of Ten at her and driving his point home better as anything else could have done it.

When her climax finally hit her, Jill fell over the cliff into the arms of utter bliss with Ten's name on her lips, she didn't even register it fully when his head suddenly dipped down and sharp fangs embedded themselves deeply in the muscle between her shoulder and neck. The taste of Jill's blood on his tongue sent Tenmaru spiraling over the edge too and the clamping of her inner walls prolonged his orgasm even.

When he came down again Ten found himself back licking the claiming mark clean.

* * *

It was instinct, he knew but the feeling of contentment that it brought him was nothing like he had ever felt before. Under him Jill blinked, all she could think was, Wow! Not even Michael had ever made her come that hard. The bite stung but otherwise she was surprisingly content with it. Well knowing by now how possessive Tenmaru was. She deducted rightfully that it was a thing of his animalistic side and left it wisely at that.

Moving her head carefully until her eyes caught his, Jill addressed him carefully. Aware of it that he was still in a dangerous mood somehow.

"You meant every word, don't you, you crazy fox?" Tenmaru stopped mid-lick for a second to nod sharply before eying the wound calmly for a few moments. Then his golden eyes fixed her blue ones. "Yes!" She gave Ten a wry grin. "You do realize that you cannot go and simply kill every idiot who gives me a second glance, as much as I can even understand you?" He gave her a pout. "Why not? They can shove their desires somewhere else for all I care. You're mine and not theirs!"

Was she strange or insane to just love the possessiveness Ten momentary showed towards her? Jill decided that she had a serious problem but that she didn't care having it and sighed.

"You can't, Tenmaru. Not that I would mind you in some cases, but it is simply unpractical and too much work, you lovesick fool! Besides that, I am so not going to be the one that has to clean up the messes you will leave all over the carpet afterwards and you will not make me, Mister! That would be an insane never-ending effort, you oaf, besides that I will grill you on a rusty sword over open fire if you ever lay a hand on Leon or my unfortunate, idiotic male co-workers!"

Tenmaru's laughter was so loud, it filled the room easily out.

"Alright, I get the drift!" He told her a while later when he had calmed down a bid. Before Jill could feel at ease, again he added a little tidbit that made her groan instead.

"Then I will have to work hard to get you pregnant, ne? after all, I don't think they could misunderstand that message then, not even human males can be that dense!"

**Suryallee =^.^=**


End file.
